Power of the Pen
by EpicThoth3's
Summary: One pen to rule them all. But one author for every chapter. Confused? Me too.
1. EpicThoth3

**Now, before I even begin this story, I'm going to say that I don't know anything. I don't know what kind of story it will be. I don't know which characters will be involved. I don't know anything. That's because the rest of this story is up to you, the readers. The idea is that each chapter will be typed by a different author, and we'll see where this story takes us. I've written the first chapter here, but the rest of the story is up to the people who decide to write the other chapters.**

**So, how do you write a chapter? It's simple. All you have to do is review this story, or send me a pm, and then add me as a contact on your DocX file. Then, at the end of each chapter, I will post in bold the name of the author who gets to write the next chapter. If you get to write a chapter, all you need to do is type it up, then send it to me as a DocX file. I'll get it posted as soon as I can.**

**As for writing the story, I have only two rules.**

**First, you must keep the story rated T or less. I do not stand and will not publish chapters I have to rate M.**

**Second, you can't pull that trick: "_ woke up. It was all a dream." or anything of the sort. Keep the story going from the point where it left off.**

**Now, let's have fun!**

* * *

"I don't know about you, Ferb, but I think the world is getting weirder every day. Why, just yesterday I saw a man walking a cat!"

Phineas was sitting under the oak tree in his backyard next to Ferb, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, and Perry.

"This coming from the guy with a platypus for a pet," said Buford sarcastically.

Next to them, Perry chattered.

"Fair enough," conceded Phineas. "In that case, I'll play platypus to Ferb-seven."

The gang were playing Platychess, the ultimate board game featuring a combination of chess, checkers, cards, monopoly, and Skiddley Whiffers, with an old-fashioned homey twist thrown in. After Phineas, it was Isabella's turn.

"Ha!" cried Isabella, noticing that Phineas's move gave her the perfect opportunity. "Watch this!"

She played down a series of five cards - three triangles and two rectangles.

"Full house! Flynns and Fletchers! That means I get to move my longneck past your platypus onto the Shakespeare square, and since Buford goes after me, he has to speak in Shakespearian verse until he rolls Future."

"Alas, this game has rules which sense make not," said Buford dismally, in iambic pentameter. Then, since he went next, he began his turn.

"I now my hand reach into iron pot. The card I pick reads on it beaver tail. But Perry doth not in my sight nor mail."

"Yeah, where is Perry?" Baljeet asked.

* * *

Upstairs, Candace was, unsurprisingly, talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah, I like, totally collect tons of things!" she bragged.

"Like what?" asked Stacey's voice from the other end.

"Well, pictures of Jeremy, Jeremy plush dolls, Ducky Momo: Jeremy edition, statues of Jeremy - ooh! I even have one of Jeremy in that _Thinker_ pose! Let me go get it!"

Candace dropped her cell phone and ran off to her closet.

"Let's see here... we have Jeremy Hercules, Jeremy Ducky Momo, Jeremy Ducky Momo collector's edition, Golden Foot Jeremy - sandals commercial exclusive, Jeremy of Liberty, Magic Johnson, Second Grade Jeremy, Third Grade Jeremy, Preschool Jeremy - aww... he was _sooo CUTE_ back then! Maybe even cuter than he is now!"

While Candace was taking eternity sorting through her obsession collection, Perry walked into Stacey's room, hat already on his head.

He walked up to Stacey's computer, and saluted the girl, who silently nodded back. The monotreme then proceeded to open the screen of the computer like a door, and jump through it.

A second later, he resurfaced, looked at Stacey, then gestured to the nearest outlet.

"Oh!" Stacey said, recognizing Perry's problem. She walked over to the socket and plugged the computer in.

Perry saluted her again, and proceeded to fall back down the computer, squeeze through the wiring, and make his way through the socket into the wall, where an elevator to his lair awaited him.

* * *

"Good morning, Agent P," said Major Monogram, appearing on the screen the moment Perry sat down in his chair.

"Me and Carl have the afternoon booked, so no time for an elaborate briefing. Stop Doofenshmirtz."

Perry leapt out of his chair, but before he left the room, Major Monogram stopped him again.

"Oh, and, uh, Agent P, my superiors say I need to be more motivational, so, uhh, get out there and break a leg!"

With that, Perry dashed out of the room, headed to the purple building across town.

"Now, Carl," said Monogram, once Perry had left. "You said you found the sequel to that book you read to me when I was sick?"

"Yes, sir," answered a nerdy voice from offscreen.

"Well, let's get started, then."

"All right, sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, Candace was still going through her closet, unaware that Stacey had hung up a while ago.

"Jeremy ballerina, Jeremy Miggins, Jeremy plush doll wearing weird second-dimensiony clothes - I don't know _where_ that came from..."

* * *

Outside, however, the boys were growing irritated of Isabella's incessant singing. She had rolled _infinity_ while her platypus was on the _music_ square.

"This is the song that never ends...; It just goes on and on, my friends...; Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was; And then they kept on singing it forever just because; This is the song that never ends...; It just goes on and on my friends...;"

Unfortunately, there were no frogs, kangaroos, or wallabies on the board, so Isabella could not be stopped from singing until someone played an Australian Straight, which would allow them to add a kangaroo to the board.

"Five hundred duckbills for a wallaby," said Buford, who had still not rolled _future_. "And from the straight I one card then shall be."

"Sorry," responded Baljeet. "Go fish."

Buford stuck his hand into the puddle and picked out a frog.

"A frog it is, so draw again I must. In hope my draw shall bear me greater lust."

He picked another card - this time from the barnyard. "Alas, 'tis not a worse possible course."

He revealed the card to be a horse, and said, "a horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse!"

He tossed a miniature Buckingham Palace token into the middle of the game board, ending his turn.

For his turn, Ferb just laid down a single card - one that read _Bass Strait_.

"I believe that is an Australian Strait," he said, reaching for a kangaroo and putting it on the board. He then proceeded to roll a four, and hop over Isabella's platypus.

"And then they kept on singing it forever just because; This is the song that never ends... ... ... ..."

Finally, Isabella stopped singing, drawing a sigh of relief from the crowd.

"Well played, Ferb," said Baljeet, applauding the Brit's strategic move. "But you have made a _terrible_ miscalculation, and fallen right into my trap! Watch, amazed, as show you my straight!"

He immediately laid down a series of five cards with different jewels on them.

"The Crown Jewels! Which means I get Buckingham Palace from Buford, and, since that is the second straight in a row, this turn counts double!"

He rolled the dice, and it showed up as _future_.

"Ha!" said Buford. "Since your platypus is right next to mine, I don't have to speak in verse anymore."

Baljeet laughed. "Ah, a necessary sacrifice, my friend, considering that you are now twice as many ranks ahead, which means you are in the mud pit! Meanwhile, I get to roll again, under the Ferb-Latin clause."

"Nice move, Baljeet," said Isabella. "Except you landed on Big Ben, which means you owe me five hundred duckbills."

Baljeet's eyes widened. He quickly ran through the calculations again in his head. Then, after they didn't produce a positive result, double-checked them.

Eventually, he sighed. "I have made a grave error," he said, handing Isabella the money.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

The moment the glockenspiel and accompanying chorus stopped the evil jingle, Perry the Platypus kicked down the door leading to a certain evil pharmacist's apartment and leapt into the green and purple room.

Immediately, the floor opened up beneath him and he fell onto a wheelchair, which instantly strapped him firmly against the leather seat so tightly that he could barely move.

A platform raised the wheelchair back up to ground level, and then the evil pharmacist himself shifted into view, on a wheelchair himself.

"Ahh, Perry the Platypus, what's the matter? Did you break a leg?" he asked.

Only silence answered him, as the scientist cringed at how bad the pun sounded.

"Yeah, that one probably needed a little work," he said sheepishly.

"It sounded better in my head. Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I'm in a wheelchair, Perry the Platypus. It's simple really. I needed to buy a wheelchair for your trap, and the pharmacy had a buy one get one free sale on wheelchairs! So I pretended that both my legs were broken so that I could get a free wheelchair!"

Agent P blinked. He didn't get the scientist's logic. He rarely did.

"Worth it!" Doofenshmirtz gloated, breaking the silence. "So, you're probably still wondering what my evil scheme is. Well, I'll tell you."

He pressed a button on a remote, and the entire scene rippled into the muted colors of Drusselstien one generation ago.

Doofenshmirtz began his narration. "When I was but a little boy in Gimmelshtump, I never had any friends. You probably know that already, though, from the whole Balloony story, but what really made me jealous was that Roger had all the friends. Even the girls my age who thought I was a girl because of my hand-me-up dresses that were considering making me one of their friends were friends with him. And that is something up with which I will not put!"

The scene rippled back into present-day apartment.

"Do you like my new remote, Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "It does ripple dissolves. Oh, and also I just realized that you're not supposed to end sentences with prepositions, and now I can stand anyone who does. Also, because of the backstory I just told you, I hate people who are friendly to Roger. So behold, Perry the Platypus, the _Preposition-Hate-Inator_!"

The platypus beheld.

"Basically I'm going to zap all of Roger's friends with this thing, and then as soon as he ends a sentence with a preposition, they're all going to hate him and be like, 'Oh, that Roger, such a punk. Can you believe that he actually ends sentences with prepositions?' Then I can waltz in with my non-preposition-endy sentences and then they'll all be like 'Wow, look at Heinz, always using proper grammar. He never ends sentences with prepositions!' Then they'll make me mayor and I will rule the Tri-State Area!"

* * *

_Elsewhere in Danville..._

"Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" screamed Phineas suddenly.

"But I thought we were playing platychess," asked Baljeet.

"He didn't want to lose to a girl," explained Isabella. "And I was winning by a mile!"

"Hey! I was right up there, too!" protested Buford.

"Actually," said Phineas, "that's not at all what I was thinking."

"Of course you weren't," replied Isabella dreamily, intentionally contradicting her previous statement for the cause of love.

"I was thinking that we should build the most biggest, funnest awesomest playground ever!"

"Sounds good to me," said Isabella, laying down her hand and standing up.

"Ha!" yelled Buford. "You stood up! That counts as a forfeit which means I win!"

Isabella whirled around to face Buford. "Excuse me?" she asked indignantly. "Where in the rules does it say that?"

Buford's face turned red. "Uhh... sorry," he said sheepishly, readjusting Isabella's pieces to their original positions, fearful under her laser-like glare.

"So?" Phineas asked. "Are we building a park?"

"Where'd ya get the inspiration for this, Dinner Bell?" Buford asked.

"There is none," explained the redhead.

"Hmm..." Buford mulled over the decision. "I buy that. All right, I'll do it."

* * *

Candace looked up from her pile of Jeremy collectibles.

"Uh-oh," she said, with complete certainty. "Phineas and Ferb are about to do something new. _Jeremy Thinker_, you'll just have to wait."

* * *

**Now, the question is, what will happen next? Will this be a Phinbella story? Will Perry's secret be revealed? Does Vanessa have a role in this? What about Linda and Lawrence? Will Phineas and Ferb get busted? All these questions and more haven't been answered. They're up to you, the readers, to answer. Just volunteer to write a chapter, and I promise you will. Maybe not the next chapter, but you will get one. Just sign up!**

**The next chapter will be written by Sabrina06.**


	2. Sabrina06

**Here it is - Chapter 2 of this story. 100% written by Sabrina06. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are 100% owned by Disney, and the executive producers Dan and Jeff.**

* * *

*_Beep-beep_* Candace heard the indicator on her phone signal a low battery. She looked to her phone then out the window; she noticed her brothers pull out a large set of blueprints. "I'll call you back Stacy. I've got to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to." She said, unaware that Stacy hung up 45 minutes ago.

Candace opened her window and leaned out. "Phineas and Ferb what are you doing?" The duo, and their friends, looked up at her. "We're going to build a park." Phineas replied. Ferb turned his attention to the blueprints and started to make some notes.

"Phineas?" Isabella said coyly as she clasped her hands behind her back. "Where are we going to put the park? I don't think it's going to fit in your backyard." Phineas rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't quite… Great idea Ferb!" He said as he looked at his brother who had an eyebrow raised. "We'll build it throughout the neighbourhood. We can have rope bridges connecting different parts… or should we use underground tunnels?" Phineas thought aloud.

Candace growled as she closed the window. "Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to to today." She mocked. "Great idea Ferb." She complained. "Hey, where's Perry?" The last thing she saw was her brother pull out his phone and start talking animatedly. "Probably ordering his supplies. That means that in two minutes the delivery truck will be here." She said to herself then turned around. Her Jeremy dolls were strewn everywhere. Candace took one step toward her door before an avalanche of Jeremy memorabilia fell from above, burying her; drowning out her futile cries.

* * *

Stacy was busy looking through one of her many magazines. "Oh, wow. It says here that the stranger the pet a person has, the more popular they'll become. I guess that makes Candace and the boys fairly popular." She said to herself.

* * *

Perry played along and ten nanoseconds after Dr. D. finished his monologue he lept out of the wheelchair and collided with his nemesis. "Ouch! Perry the Platypus, has anyone ever told you you don't fight fair? The only way this fight would be more unfair is if you were a teenage girl. But you are NOT a teenage girl, therefore I don't feel bad about doing this!" Doof ranted as he made a grab for Agent P.

Perry once again found himself in one of the scientist's flimsy traps. This is one of the saddest ones yet; a sleeve. Perry frowned and wiggled out. "Why can't you just stay trapped?" Heinz complained and Perry shrugged his shoulders and flew at the man again.

* * *

Phineas was excited as he started sorting through the boxes and pallets. "Ferb, Ferb, Ferb!" He exclaimed as something caught his eye. "We can use this Giant Baby Head as the top of the slide." Ferb looked over from a pallet of metal bars and raised his eyebrow then offered his brother a thumb up.

Isabella stepped closer to Phineas. "Whatcha' doin'?" She said sweetly as she batted her eyes at the boy of her dreams. Without looking up, Phineas replied "Just sorting through these parts. Hey, look what we've got here." Buford came over. "What ya got Dinner Bell?" Phineas proudly held up some large foam mats. "These." He said with a grin.

Isabella was helping Phineas sort through everything. "So, this is going to be big… right?" She inquired. Phineas looked at her with a smile. "It's going to be the biggest, best playground ever." He replied. She helped sort some of the poles and posts. "Are there any pieces for a merry-go-round?" She asked. Phineas looked around. "I don't see any yet, but we're not quite finished sorting."

Isabella sighed and before she knew it, everything was sorted. Phineas was almost finished putting together a swing. Buford and Baljeet were working on a set of monkey bars. "This doesn't make any sense." Buford complained. "The small bars are the ones you hang onto, the tall ones are for the frame." Baljeet explained. Buford grunted and mirrored what his friend was doing. Ferb had started work on a climbing apparatus.

"Hey, Isabella!" Phineas called out and she turned toward him. "Can you set up the trampoline?" With a smile that lit up her eyes, Isabella nodded. "Sure thing Phineas." She replied and got to work. Isabella was almost finished with the frame of the trampoline when she looked around and noticed that the yard was empty. "They left? They left and didn't say where they were going?" She left her part of the project and walked around the yard. She sat on the swing and started rocking back and forth. _I wish I could find out where everyone went_. She thought to herself.

Without even trying she found herself swinging as high as she could. She saw Ferb and Buford a block over, they were modifying a skate park. Baljeet was trying to balance on a skateboard. Isabella looked around as she swung. Her eyes fell on Phineas and she sighed. He was putting together a 10-story slide with a loop-the-loop in the middle.

Isabella heard her phone ring. _I'm too high up to answer the phone. I need to get off the swing._ She thought and no sooner had she finished her thought the swing had gently come to a stop. She answered her phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

* * *

**Oh boy. Who's on the phone? Nobody - not even me - knows. All I do is add the notes here. That's whats so great about this! Because the next chapter of the story is in the hands of _Black Raider. _He is the one who gets to decide what happens next. If you want to control the events of this story, just send me a pm or a review and I'll get you a chapter. It's a first come, first serve sort of thing. Good luck, _Black Raider_! The story is now in your hands!**


	3. Black Raider

**Chapter 3: Black Raider**

* * *

_"Stop it! Stop it Perry the Platypus!"_

A platypus chattered in the background.

_"Oh yeah? Well Kr-kr-kr to you too! Look at what you did! You hit the Random-Call-Inator button on my phone!"_

Isabella raised an eyebrow, keeping the phone to her ear. "Um, hello?"

_"Perry the Platypus when did your voice get so girly?"_

"Hi, I think you called me by mistake." Isabella said sweetly.

_"Aw, Perry the Platypus you sound so cute! Like a little Mexican-Jewish girl!"_

_Wow. That's oddly accurate._ Isabella thought. "Mister, I think—" She jumped when the man on the other end shouted "OUCH! OH IT IS ON NOW, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Under normal circumstances, Isabella would've hung up and resumed her swinging. But something about the chattering she kept hearing; it sounded so familiar. The man with the thick Drusselstein accent….did he really say "Perry the Platypus"?

_It couldn't be_. Isabella thought. _Could it?_

Ever curious, Isabella sat down on the swing and listened to the fighting, wincing every time the Drusselsteinian man cried out in pain.

* * *

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas waved as his brother passed him. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "How's the skate park looking?"

Ferb gave a thumbs-up with his free hand, holding the walkie-talkie near his ear. He pointed to said park where Buford shot off different jumps and grinded rails. Being ten stories up in the air, Phineas had the perfect view of their ultimate park layout. Unfortunately, Buford's next jump caused his board to catch a bump and send him flying. Luckily, an air mattress appeared out of the ground and broke the bully's fall.

"Nice touch, bro!" Phineas complimented. "But we should probably smooth out those bumps. Buford already trips enough as it is."

Ferb nodded and hurried off to carry out his brother's suggestion. Baljeet appeared under the slide structure. "Oh Phineas! Where should we put the giant ball pit?"

"I'm thinking next to the skate park." Phineas said. "Oh! Even better: put it around the skate park in case someone really overshoots it. It also provides an excellent landing pad."

"Can do!" Baljeet nodded.

"I'm gonna work on the corkscrew ending to the slide!" Phineas called after Baljeet as he left. He took up his drill and box of screws and started drilling parts to start the twisting pieces. The vertigo of the height made the small boy's stomach lurch a bit, but he swallowed the fear and continued working. After all, he was Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, and a brief fear of heights would not stop him.

But just in case, he would stay as far from the edge of the slide as he could while keeping up the fast pace of his work.

* * *

Perry jumped up and whacked Doofenshmirtz with his beaver tail, knocking the scientist backwards and hitting his Preposition-Hate-Inator. Just after he slid to the ground, he looked up and realized he hit the self-destruct button on the machine. The Inator began to whir and spark a bit, and Perry smirked in triumph.

"Oh no!" Doofenshmirtz cried in terror, clutching his hair. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry shrugged, chattering.

Doofenshmirtz hardly paid any attention, frantically pounding on his machine and pressing seemingly random buttons that didn't help at all. "No, no, no! This is not happening!"

Perry chattered again, this time sounding urgent and worried.

"Perry the Platypus, I probably should've mentioned this earlier." Doofenshmirtz sounded a little sheepish while staring worriedly at the platypus agent. "You see, the plan was that I was going to go to City Hall and use a handy remote to activate the Preposition-Hate-Inator. But I knew you would end up destroying it, as usual. So I came up with this brilliant plan! You'll never guess it, but we're actually not in my apartment! While we've been fighting, my blimp has been carrying a copy of this room up into the air and over the city!" He gave a round of evil laughter until Perry chattered, as though to say, "Get on with it!" "Oh right! Anyway, I knew you would press the self-destruct button, so I added another feature to it! To end Perry the Platypus once and for all, I have designed the ultimate trap that locks every exit and when the timer finally counts down, Perry the Platypus will be no more!"

Perry would've held his deadpan look and wished that he could speak English to tell Doof the Dumkoff his nemesis was still there. But suddenly he realized that Doofenshmirtz actually came up with a great idea. Just by looking around, Perry could tell it would not be easy to find a way out, if he could in the limited time the Preposition-Hate-Inator gave him. And based on the "Perry the Platypus will be no more" part of Doofenshmirtz's speech, the explosion would be catastrophic.

Except there was one minor flaw, and Perry pointed to his nemesis with a slightly concerned chatter.

"Yeah…" Doofenshmirtz rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Unfortunately, during our little scuffle I forgot about the part where I was supposed to, you know, _leave_ the blimp room."

Perry's expression went to full-on horror. He quickly produced a notepad and pen from his hat and scribbled a note, showing it to Doofenshmirtz.

"_So basically what you're saying is that we're going to die_." He read. He turned to his Inator. "In about five minutes, yes."

There was a pause…..

* * *

Isabella jumped when the Drusselsteinian man suddenly screamed in terror. "Oh no! If that's really the Perry I know, then he and that man might get hurt!" She scanned the skies, searching for any sign of a blimp that might hold the quarrelling nemeses. She found a large purple blimp with the words _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_ across the side. "Great. Found the blimp. Now how to get up there."

How to get up there indeed. She couldn't fly and didn't know where to find a jet pack or anything like that. She didn't have time to find Phineas or Ferb before the Something-Hate-Inator or whatever that was blew up.

"Oh, come on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" Isabella cursed herself. "You're a Fireside Girl! We always find a way! If only I could fly or teleport or bounce really high or—" Her eyes widened. "Of course! The teleportation app Phineas installed on my phone!" She hurriedly ended her call (just now realizing she hadn't hung up yet) and scrolled through to the app.

Words appeared on the screen: _Please speak a name or place to go_

"Go to Perry." Isabella told her phone. "The Platypus."

New words appeared: _Locating Perry the Platypus. Please wait._

* * *

Perry and Doofenshmirtz spent about two minutes scouring the blimp thrice through, but no escape plan took less than a few minutes to pull off. Another minute they spent tearing open the panels of the Inator to mess with the wiring; but Doofenshmirtz thought ahead and no amount of wire tearing could stop the countdown, and the amount of boom juice running through numerous tubes in the machine indicated a larger explosion than Perry expected. The next minute Perry found himself face-palming while Doofenshmirtz ran about the room in circles while screaming like a girl.

"We're gonna die!" he kept shouting. "We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die! I'm too young to die, Perry the Platypus! What are we going to do?!"

Perry chattered angrily, as though to say "Shut up!" He looked all around, his brain going into overdrive on how they would get out of this one.

One minute left.

No, no he couldn't just die here. Especially not with his nemesis of all people; the last person he wanted to die with was Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who currently sat in a fetal position on the ground while whimpering like a complete coward.

55 seconds.

But there was no way out. For once in his life Perry the Platypus, beloved pet and top-notch secret agent, didn't have an idea on how to escape with his life and the life of his nemesis. He couldn't just leave Doofenshmirtz to die. If the platypus escaped the evil scientist came with him.

45 seconds.

Except there was no way out. He couldn't do it. There wasn't a way to escape with his life. He was going to die here…..with Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The horror.

40 seconds.

_Goodbye Phineas_. Perry thought sadly, sitting beside Doofenshmirtz. _Goodbye Ferb. I love you boys more than life itself. Goodbye Linda and Lawrence, who loved me like the boys did. Goodbye Candace. I don't regret a single minute of using your bed as my personal napping place._

35 seconds.

Doofenshmirtz cast Perry a strange look, surprised to see the platypus's eyes wet and glassy with unshed tears. He awkwardly took the small animal's hand, and the two of them sat there, waiting for the Preposition-Hate-Inator to take their lives.

30 seconds.

_Goodbye Vanessa_. Doofenshmirtz thought. _I love you baby girl. Goodbye Charlene. Even though we divorced, I am happy to have had the experience of marrying you._

25 seconds.

Perry swallowed hard. _My boys….I'm not coming home today._

20 sec—

Perry and Doofenshmirtz jumped when a bright flash of light popped up in front of them. At first, they assumed it to be the light of the heavens. Then the light died and Perry's eyes widened.

_Oh not again_. He inwardly groaned.

"Come on, Perry!" Isabella shouted, holding out her hand.

10 seconds.

"NOW!" Isabella ordered, spurring the boys into action. Perry held firmly to Doofenshmirtz's hand in one paw and practically dragged him across the room to Isabella.

7 seconds.

Though only several feet it seemed like several miles to Isabella's hand.

5 seconds.

Isabella took a step forward and grabbed Perry's outstretched paw. But when she turned to her phone screen she discovered with horror that it automatically locked.

3 seconds.

Unlocked in a second and the teleport app appeared. "Get us out of here!" She screamed into the phone.

2 seconds.

_Locating "out of here". Please wait._

1 second.

_BOOM!_

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Burfod, and Baljeet jumped at the loud explosion, their heads spinning around to the cloud of fire and smoke in the air.

"Hey Ferb, we didn't do that, did we?" Phineas asked into his walkie-talkie.

"Not unless this is some strange new form of American fireworks." Ferb's strong accent made it harder to understand him, but Phineas still caught the message.

"I think we're okay." Phineas said. "Tell Buford and Baljeet to keep working but you go man the baseball pitcher. Crank up the power and be prepared to fire."

"Roger that, Phin." Ferb said.

"Oh, aren't we chatty today?" Phineas joked, lightening the sudden tension that fell upon them. He resumed his work, but his eyes kept darting to the smoldering remains of what looked like a blimp as it fell from the sky.

* * *

Perry thought for sure he would be nothing more than a smoldering corpse. But when he felt the rushing air through his fur, he opened his eyes and found Isabella, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and himself free-falling in the open air. The heat from the explosion pressed against their backs and the shock took away their screams. But Perry's always-calculating mind kicked into high-gear, analyzing their situation and noticing the conveniently built super slide just below them with small mattresses in a pile and ready to use. Perry kept a firm grip on Isabella's and Doofenshmirtz's hands, shooting down towards the start of the life-saving yet still fun ride that only one person could've built.

_Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, I owe you big time_. Perry thought with a small smile.

They landed a little hard on the pile of mattresses, but the bedding cushioned their fall and even made them bounce a few times.

"We made it!" Doofenshmirtz cheered, punching the air. "We're alive! Woo-hoo!"

Isabella, sitting in front of Doofenshmirtz on the mattress, turned to Perry sitting in front of her. "Perry? As in….Phineas and Ferb's Perry?"

Perry wouldn't even look at Isabella, but he nodded solemnly.

"You're…..a secret agent?" Isabella gasped softly.

This became yet another time that Perry desperately wished he could speak English. To explain himself, to ask Isabella to understand, to beg and plead that she not breathe a word of this or else….

That feeling. That something was terribly wrong. Perry leaned forward slightly, but suddenly fell back again, pushing Isabella back too. Isabella, sensing the tension, didn't dare move.

"What is it?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "What's the deal fellas?" He leaned forward fast, tilting the delicate balance of the mattress.

_No you idiot!_ Perry mentally screamed.

The mattress started sliding, slowly at first but then quickly gaining speed. Isabella and Doofenshmirtz screamed, and Perry let out a terrified squeal. Phineas certainly made the ride thrilling, but since the three of them had a recent near-death experience they couldn't really take in the fun of the ride.

"Oh I hope Phineas finished the corkscrew at the end!" Isabella shouted over the wind.

Perry quickly pulled out a pair of binoculars and stared down their path of slide, finally spotting Phineas...still working on the corkscrew! _Oh that's not good_. Perry gulped.

"Perry the Platypus look out!" Doofenshmirtz called. "Bumpy track at twelve o'clock! Or 12:30-ish."

Too late, Perry realized what Doofenshmirtz meant. Clearly, the slide was either not completely finished or not meant to hold more than one or two people on a single mattress. When they hit the first few bumps they bounced off a few times but managed to stay on. The last bump threw them extra hard, forcing Perry to suddenly fly up while the mattress shot away underneath him. The platypus agent landed a little hard on his side, but managed to keep on the slide. He pushed himself upright and sprinted after Isabella and Doofenshmirtz, who continued to scream as the mattress carried them closer and closer to Phineas.

"Phineas!" Isabella screamed. "Watch out!"

Phineas, so engrossed in his work, didn't look up until the mattress came within a few feet of him. He followed his first instinct and suddenly jumped to one side, catching the edge of the slide to prevent his lethal fall. Meanwhile, the mattress and its passengers flew off the edge of the unfinished slide, flying through the air and slamming through a trampoline on the trampoline tower. The mattress fell many stories down to the ground while Isabell and Doofenshmirtz bounced around inside the tower before stopping. But Isabella suddenly ricocheted off a trampoline and out the way they came in, grabbing a piece of the torn trampoline to stop her fall.

"Isabella!" Phineas cried, grunting as he struggled to keep a grip on the slide edge.

* * *

"Phin?" Ferb held the walkie-talkie so tight his knuckles went white. "Phin? Can you hear me? What's wrong?" But no answer came. "Quickly! We must get up there and find out what's wrong!"

"Right!" Baljeet and Buford nodded, following Ferb as they ran towards the super slide.

* * *

"Somebody help me!" Isabella cried. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Don't worry little Mexican-Jewish girl!" Doofenshmirtz called. "I'm coming!" He suddenly wobbled and waved his arms, desperate to catch his balance. "As soon as I can maneuver across these trampolines of course!"

Perry stood still, several feet from where Phineas hung. The boy couldn't see his pet platypus, so Perry could fully analyze the situation.

Doofenshmirtz could handle Isabella. For some reason the platypus knew he could trust the evil scientist enough to do that. But then came Phineas. The boy couldn't hold on much longer; his fingers so sweaty from work he was slipping fast. Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford were far off, too far to reach them. Linda and Lawrence were all the way across town. Candace? Who knew where the heck she went, although last he checked she got caught in an avalanche of Jeremy obsession. So where did that leave Perry? It was the 2nd Dimension all over again. If Major Monogram found out he'd be sent away for sure. But to just let one of his boys die? Unacceptable.

Maybe Monogram didn't have to know. He could jump in, save Phineas and disappear again.

"Gotcha!" Doofenshmirtz finally grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her up to semi-solid ground.

"Thank you sir!" Isabella hugged Doofenshmirtz tightly, smiling in relief.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone I did this, okay kid?" Doofenshmirtz sighed. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Somebody help!" Phineas shouted in terror. "I can't hold on any longer!"

It was now or never.

Perry ran forward, jumping and diving and just catching the boy's fingers. He kept as tight a grip as he could, but he could feel the sweat forcing Phineas' fingers to slip.

Phineas stared at his pet, his eyes wide. "Perry?"

_Yes, it's me Phineas. _Perry thought, reaching a paw down to grab Phineas' wrist for a better grip. _It's okay now. I'm not going to let you—_

Suddenly, Phineas' fingers slipped from Perry's paw. _NO! _Perry, hardly thinking, suddenly pushed off the slide and dived down after his screaming boy. Phineas twisted and turned, reaching a hand out to take Perry's outstretched paw.

Their hands came closer and closer while the ground rapidly came up to meet them.

* * *

**Ah... so that's what'll happen. Next chapter will be written by _The Zapdos_. This is getting interesting. Oh, and can I ask for volunteers to write chapters again?**


	4. The Zapdos

**Hello again, fellas. Here we have chapter four of the story that I have no idea what to do with. Written by The Zapdos. Isn't this fun? Let's find out what happens.**

* * *

"Phineas? Phinnnnneas…" The angelic voice beckoned him to awake.

Phineas slowly opened his eyes as the angel with raven-black hair slid in and out of focus. Its round face was blurry and difficult to make out behind the pure light reflecting off that hair. That beautiful, smooth, billowing black hair. "Where am I?" he asked, suspecting it was a dream.

"It's alright. You're safe, with me," the angel told him. Didn't he recognize that voice? He was certain he did.

He sat up slowly, fighting the sudden rush to his head by shaking it.

"He's okay!" He felt more than saw Isabella say from his side. Without warning she swept him up in a hug that seemed to gush with relief.

"What happened?" Phineas asked as soon as he could breathe again. Looking around, he suddenly realized the predicament he was in. All eyes were on him as he lay on the floor of an unfamiliar bedroom, Isabella kneeling beside him. "Oh no, did you do CPR on me?" He couldn't help but blush as he turned to face her.

The room held its breath as her face flushed bright red.

"You did?" Phineas assumed with a gasp.

Isabella's hands flew to cover her face while she shook her head emphatically. A knowing snicker rippled through the room, but Phineas didn't seem to notice. "No! No, I didn't!" She was finally able to say between her palms, not willing to remove her hands yet. "You blacked out! Perry saved your life!"

Phineas thought he was coming to his senses, except her final sentence made him pause to reconsider. "Perry?" He looked around the room for confirmation. Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy and a pharmacist all nodded somberly.

He racked his brain, forcing himself to remember what had happened. Isabella had come barreling down the slide before it was completed and he had had to dodge over the guard rails he was putting the final touches on. It wasn't a decision, more of a reaction, and he found himself dangling precariously over one of the only patches of ground that wasn't blanketed by some sort of protective means. At the worst possible time, his fatigued muscles gave out and he fell. No, he _almost_ fell. Somebody _caught_ him. Who? There was no one else working on the corkscrew slide! It didn't make any sense. And whatever the others were telling him, it _definitely_ was not Perry. He's just a platypus, for crying out loud! Plus, Perry did not wear a fedora, and whoever had caught him was.

At that moment, the door opened wide, and Phineas thought he was going to faint again. There, in the doorframe, was Perry wearing a fedora and standing _on two legs_.

* * *

"You're a secret agent?" Phineas appeared to be pretty dazed by what he was hearing. After Perry had entered the room, the others told Phineas how he had caught him and miraculously pulled a parachute mere nanoseconds before they were turned to bug splat on the concrete. Apparently the shock of seeing Perry like that while falling to certain death had overloaded Phineas' high-capacity brain circuitry, and Perry had of necessity carried his limp body to Stacy's.

It was happening just like last time, and Perry remembered all too well. In a rare moment of anger due to confusion and perceived betrayal, Phineas was almost shouting his disbelief over and over again. "I don't believe it! You're a secret agent! And you never told us!?" He was on his feet now, and while Perry was glad to see he was okay, it was disheartening not being able to explain himself.

A voice spoke from the forgotten corner. "Perry the Platypus, are these your owners?" Doofenshmirtz said with a look of astonishment.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Phineas tried to sound somewhat courteous in his agitated state. "Are you supposed to be a doctor or something?"

"No, I'm actually—," Doofenshmirtz began, "I mean, yes! Yes, I am! I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, your platypus' nemesis."

"Nemesis?" Phineas repeated, not quite understanding. Perry whipped out a pamphlet from one of his secret pockets, hoping his owner would read the entire thing this time.

"Yes, give him the pamphlet!" Doofenshmirtz said, and Phineas took it. Perry couldn't look up from the floor as he waited for him to read.

"So you've discovered your pet is a secret agent," Phineas recited, and they all listened as he explained how Perry was assigned by a highly classified government agency to battle evil. How to protect both the people he served and the integrity of the agency, Perry kept this fact a secret from his host family and anyone whom they affiliated with. How once his secret was revealed, Perry was to be immediately relocated to a new host family and a new nemesis. By the time he reached the end, Phineas' tone had gone from upset to understanding to solemn to sorrowful. Perry glanced up to see how he would react. Nobody said a word.

Finally Stacy, whose room it was the group had all crammed in, stepped up. "So now you guys know about Perry too, huh?"

Everyone turned to her. "You knew about all of this?" Baljeet asked.

Stacy nodded. "Perry and I go way back. Well, not way back, I mean, I only just found out for myself earlier this summer."

"So, what," Buford asked, "does this mean Perry's gonna be gone forever?"

"I don't know," replied Stacy. "It's up to Perry."

"But, Perry! You can't leave!" Phineas protested. "You're part of our family!"

All eyes were on the platypus now, watching, wondering. With a sigh, Perry decided now was as good a time as ever to tell them. He reached behind his back and somewhat unrealistically extracted something from his 'pocket,' if you could call it that, and attached it to his beak.

"I don't want to leave y'all, neither," Perry said in plain English, although he did have a ridiculous southern drawl.

"Wait, that's Meap's emergency universal mustache translator! The one that imparts a Georgian accent!" Phineas realized.

"Right y'are, Phineas," Perry explained. "I found this here thing left behind in Seattle and have been savin' it fer a rainy day. Figure-tively speaking, a' course, since it kind'a rains all the time up there in Seattle. You see, folks, ever since last time you discovered my secret identity, I knew it was just a matter a' time before y'all found out again; and, well, I think I have a plan.

"We're here at Stacy's, where I am a hunnurd percent certain that the Agency has no hidden cameras or secret microphones. You see, the government remains a little skittish about those awful Japanese Internment Camps following Pearl Harbor, so it's still almost impossible for us to bug the homes of Japanese-Americans. All the rest a' y'all's homes are heavily monitored, but with any luck, nobody outside this room knows about all this yet.

"And if y'all can promise to keep this all a secret, they never will. I won't have to be relocated, nor will ya have to have yer memories erased. Whaddaya say?"

Phineas didn't hesitate. "Of course we will promise to keep your secret! We'd do anything to keep you in the family, right guys?"

There was a chorus of assent by all the kids.

"You know you can trust us, Perry. We love you, pal," Phineas concluded as he stepped forward to hug his pet, his friend.

"Aww," Isabella and Baljeet sighed femininely, while Ferb offered Buford a handkerchief to dab his 'sweating' eyes, before each joined Phineas and Perry's hug. Even Doofenshmirtz was touched by it all. There was a loud sniffle from his corner, and Perry did a double take when he saw the evil scientist wiping his eyes.

"Perry the Platypus, I never knew you had a family that cared so much about you," Doofenshmirtz said in a quiet voice. "And you two boys, y-you're brothers, right? You seem so close, I…" He couldn't finish the sentence. Perry guessed he was thinking of his own brother and their far-from-ideal relationship.

After an undisclosed amount of time, the group hug slowly broke up and found itself in a sort of awkward silence.

"Well, I guess we have all caught our breath now since like half of us just had multiple near-death experiences in rapid succession in the past half-hour," Phineas said jokingly. "I think it's safe to say nothing else can go wrong."

Just then, Stacy's cell phone went off.

* * *

It had taken her almost two chapters, but Candace finally broke the surface and gasped for air over her avalanche of Jeremy-bilia. In no time at all she was out the door looking for two little brothers to bust. And while she found plenty of bust-worthy building projects including a life-sized board game in the yard, a swing set connected via an overpass stretching from her house to Isabella's, a corkscrew slide that travelled all over town, a high-rise skate park, and a fireman's pole over a dozen stories tall, there were no affiliated children working on any of the highly visible projects or any parents to notice them.

"I gotta call Stacy and get her to help me bust Phineas and Ferb," Candace said as she took off running down the street.

* * *

"Hello?" Stacy answered. "Candace?"

"Stacy! Have you seen what my brothers are up to? They've turned the whole neighborhood into a playground!"

"Um, no, I haven't seen your brothers," Stacy lied, knowing Candace mustn't find out why they were in her room at that very moment.

"I am heading for your room at this very moment," her best friend informed her. "I need your help finding them!"

"Wait, no! You can't come over here because—I'm, uh, not here right now!" Stacy frantically tried to dissuade.

"No tricksies, Stacy! I heard that Freudian slip of the tongue. You wouldn't say 'here' if you weren't there!" Candace responded. Stacy smacked herself on the forehead for not thinking that out thoroughly enough.

Before anybody could move the door slammed open. "There you are, Stacy, stop kid—duh, duh, duh, ding?!"

"Hi, Candace!" Phineas enthusiastically greeted.

Candace's eyes darted across the room, taking in one new piece of information after another, as they went from the kids gathered in the center to Doofenshmirtz watching in the corner to Perry to Perry's fedora. "Why's Perry wearing Meap's universal mustache translator? I thought you guys already tried the whole animal translation thing?"

Perry gave a look of disgust. "That's it. If anyone needs me to be able to communicate again, they'll have to use another creative method, like Morse code!" He said, tearing it from his face and ripping it in two.

"Candace," Phineas tried to explain, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now, but—."

"Why is Perry standing on two legs and wearing a fedora like a secret agent? Are you trying to train him to be a spy? Ooh, that must be it! When Mom finds out, you guys will be so-o busted!"

With that, she turned and sprinted back out the door.

"Well, I guess we'd better go get her," Stacy said, "or she'll give us all away."

"Yep," Phineas calmly agreed. "If she tells Mom, they'll find out we know about Perry, and everything that we just decided should not go down will."

One moment's delayed reaction later and the group ran screaming after Candace.

* * *

Candace's long legs carried her home too quickly for any but a highly trained athlete to match. "Mom, Mom!" She called as soon as she saw Linda walking from a black, windowless van to the front door, and she hustled to catch her.

Linda stopped and turned when she heard the voice of the high-strung teenager.

"Mom-guess-what-Phineas-and-Ferb-did," Candace said all in one breathe accompanying her final loping strides, "they-turned-the-whole-neighborhood-into-a-playground-and-they're-teaching-Perry-how-to-be-a-secret-agent!" Finally she doubled over and took several heaving breaths from her run.

"Where are they now?" Linda asked.

"They were just over at Stacy's." Candace had her breathing slightly under control now. "Look, you can see the skate park and the swing set from here! It runs from our house to Isabella's!" Candace exclaimed, pointing overhead.

"Yes, I see."

Candace snapped to attention. "Come again?"

"They make all sorts of impressive things, don't they?"

Suddenly a suspicious look crossed Candace's face. "So, you can see this, and you're agreeing with me that they build things? Everyday?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Okay, who are you? And what have you done with my Mom?" Candace asked somewhat sarcastically.

Linda twisted her face into a wicked grin. "Wouldn't you like to know. Mwuhahahaha!"

Candace visibly recoiled. "Woah, Mom. You're kind of freaking me out with the evil laugh, there. Can you just bust the boys already? Clearly the giant swing set alone is bustable."

"Oh, I intend to do more than just 'bust' them, my dear. And for that, I will need you!" With that, the imposter tore off the mask of Linda Flynn-Fletcher, which the stranger had been wearing, and cast it to the ground. All Candace could do was scream.

* * *

Phineas made a gesture for the rest of the company to stop. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "It sounded like it was Candace!"

"Do you think the government already found her?" Stacy asked with a frightened look.

"I'm not sure," Phineas said with a glance at Perry, who shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon, let's go find out." Together, (even Dr. Doofenshmirtz had accompanied them,) they hustled past the last few streets to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"I don't see Candace anywhere," Phineas told the others as they came to the cement walkway leading across the front lawn.

"Hey guys, look over here," Buford commanded. Everyone gathered in a circle around a small, leathery object that lay on the ground. "What do you think it is?"

"Hmm," Phineas said thoughtfully as he bent over to pick it up. "Oh, hey! It's a note! There's writing on the inside! See?" Phineas looked up and saw everyone's faces had been struck with terror. "What's the matter, guys?"

Isabella held up a shaky finger. "Phineas, look on the other side."

Perplexed at why everyone was acting like this all of a sudden, he carefully turned the object in his hands around. Immediately he felt sick. Staring up at him with empty slits for eyes was the face of his mother.

A stronger fear than that which he had felt earlier while driving screws at dizzying heights gripped him. He knew it was just a mask, but it was so lifelike and realistic that it still made his hair stand on end. "It's just a mask," he said, more to comfort himself than anything.

Whether because he couldn't stand to look at it or because he was curious what the note on the back said, he turned it over again to give it a closer look. "Oh man, this is bad. This is very bad," he said and began to perspire as he reread it.

"What does it say?" Phineas heard Baljeet ask, but he couldn't clear his throat of the lump that had suddenly found itself lodged inside. He simply passed it to Ferb who stood next to him.

With sobering silence the writing made its way around the group, giving everyone the same reaction that it had given to Phineas. Perry got it last; he held it at a slight angle so Doofenshmirtz could read over his shoulder.

Rather than being a piece of paper wedged somehow inside the mask like he expected, the writing was actually carved into the plaster mold in flawless cursive. It ran along the edge of the mask, turning with the curvature of the molding so as to make a complete loop around the border. If it wasn't for the reaction he had seen it give the others, Perry would have thought it was beautiful, in a way. He focused closer to read what it said.

"_To Phineas, the child prodigy,  
I have your sister, mother, father, three.  
If you desire to see your fam'ly 'gain,  
You'll bring to me the Power of the Pen_."

* * *

**Umm... I assume this ending is part of the story, and not just _the Zapdos_ holding me hostage. But I suppose that all depends on what _Kale Bishop_ decides. He's the one writing the next chapter.**

**Tell you what, anyone who volunteers to write a chapter is able to hold me hostage. After all, the _Power of the Pen_ is in your hands, then. Enjoy!**


	5. Kale Bishop

Picking up from where we left off, the remarkable Kale Bishop has written this chapter. I don't think he owns Phineas and Ferb. Frankly, neither do I.

* * *

Silence, that's all it filled the room. Every witness in this sudden phenomenon, stunned. Five minutes have already passed and it's amazing that they still remain rooted. Isabella let a loud exhale of grief. Everyone woke up from their trance. Phineas reanalyzed the mask that Perry gave back.

"Wh-what could this mean?!" he exclaimed.

"The Power of the Pen?!" said Isabella.

"Your family?! I-in danger?!" said Baljeet.

"…" said Ferb.

Silence, it was Eerie silence. Overwhelmed… by a large fit of laughter from the kids. Perry and Doofenshmirtz looked at each other, searching each other for an answer. They both shrugged in confusion.

"Hey uh-!" Doofenshmirtz was cut off but a loud laughter. "Hey guys why-!" he was interrupted again by a louder laughter. "Hey! Guys!" He hollered, but it was still overwhelmed by an even louder laughter.

"Guys!" hollered Doof at the top of his lungs.

Everyone finally shut up, or kept quiet in friendlier terms. They all looked at the holler.

"Why are all of you laughing?! Aren't you guys supposed to be terrified if your mother and sibling got kidnapped… actually I wouldn't mind that if that happened to me."

"Oh! We would be terrified… of a _real_ kidnap." Said Phineas.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Doof.

"It's the old boy who cried yeti trick again, or a teenage girl in this situation." Said Ferb plainly.

"As if we haven't learned from that prank ever since." Commented Isabella.

"What?! You're really sure this is a prank?!" exclaimed Doof again.

"Alright I'll explain." Said Phineas. "We have a bunch of masks of our friends in the basement. Candace obviously did some changes to this one. It's obvious that the inside of this mask was carved with a pen. I'd know that cursive writing anywhere."

"What about that girly horrid screech we heard earlier?!"

"Relax!" said Phineas. "It was all part of her set up. Now c'mon! We've got a lot of work to do for our playground! And, I've got a lot of lost time to keep up with Perry! Who's with me?!"

All the kids raised their hands and hurriedly ran away with Perry.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" hollered Doof. "I was going to say that I could tell that that was a horrid screech from that teenage girl! I mean c'mon! Evil scientist who has experience over here!" Doof just folded his arms in defeat. "Sheesh!"

* * *

Some sort of cat fight is happening inside the bag. Actually, it's just Candace struggling to break free from the kidnapper. The kidnapper finally dumps the bag on the floor, and it fell with a big thud.

"Ow! Okay, that hurt ya know!"

Candace finally pulled the bag down to her feet. The room was entirely dark, except for the sunlight creeping in from the curtains. It's like a vampire's living here. There's a hint of green on the wallpapers though. Candace's eyes finally reached an office chair that has its back turned on her. There's a desk in front of her. On the desk though there are familiar green gloves and a green mask on it.

"So, we meet again." Said the stranger on the chair.

"Oh no. Not you again." Said Candace blankly.

He puts on the green gloves and then the mask. He turns around and does some sort of evil laugh in front of her.

"I'm quite surprised that you're not surprised to see me uhh "Miss Dangiraffe.""

"Why on earth would I be surprised to see you? It's impossible for me to forget a failed supervillain."

Khaka Peu Peu gasped. "How dare you! Such a fine thing for bringing that out again thank you very much!"

Candace cackled. "I'm not afraid of you! You aren't a threat to anyone!"

Khaka Peu Peu smirked. "Oh am I?"

A spotlight glows on top of Linda who's trapped on the claw of the villain's vehicle.

"Mom!" Candace was going to run towards her but Khaka Peu Peu raised the remote on his hand in the air.

"Don't even dare. One step closer and your mom would cease to exist."

"You wouldn't!"

"Ha! I would thank you very much! Would you like me to give a demonstration?"

"No! Wait!" Candace sighed in defeat. "What do you need?"

"Like I said before the kidnap. Give me the power of the pen!"

Candace looks at him confused. "What are you talking about?!"

"The power of the pen! The one that rules this entire world. We get sing and dance and play and-! Oh!" He puts his fist in the air and looks up to the ceiling. "Oh you just had to write that line thank you very much!"

Candace was just downright confused.

Khaka Peu Peu facepalmed. "As what you just saw earlier, that was the power of the pen. Apparently the dang wielder of the pen who's incredibly handsome and funny and-! Will you stop that! Ugh! Anyway, apparently he wants to use this power to interrupt my speech. You think this is funny?! Well have some of this!" He grabs an egg tray and starts throwing them on the ceiling. "Take that! And that! And some of this! And some of that! And-!"

"Honey! Are you throwing eggs on the ceiling again?!" hollered Mrs. Peu Peu.

"Y-yes honey! But it's the power of the pen!"

"Ugh! I can't believe I married you in the first place!"

He puts his fist in the air. "Curse you power of the pen!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of your hallucinations!"

"Will you be quiet! I'm busy!" Khaka Peu Peu sighed. "Okay, where was I? Oh yes! The only way to-! Hey! Where did she-!"

Somehow Linda and Candace escaped while he was distracted. He looked everywhere, but couldn't seem to find them or any trace how they escaped.

"Curses! They escaped!" he hollered.

"Did you try the front door?!" hollered his wife.

Khaka Peu Peu took a peek outside and caught a glimpse of Candace before she ran behind a building. Khaka Peu Peu smirked and went back inside. A few seconds later, he was driving his monstrous vehicle that smashed through the wall.

"You're not getting away this time Dangiraffe!"

* * *

"Wwow! Just look at it Isabella! Look at it!" said Phineas.

The gang is on a watchtower enjoying the entire view of the complete park. Some additions included a jungle gym, with some modifications to make it tricky, and most importantly safe. There's some sort of tunnel maze that can lead you to some absurd locations. Then finally there's that merry go round that Isabella requested. Every playground area is surrounded with ball pits for obvious safety and fun reasons. Perry whistled at the amazing view.

"Hey! Perry just whistled!" said Phineas.

Everyone gathered at what Perry just did. It's the first time they've heard Perry make another sound rather than just "Grrrrakdjflkasjfksa;dj." Suddenly Phineas pulled Perry's arm.

"C'mon Perry! Let's slide!"

Phineas carried Perry and he jumped from the watchtower to the slide.

**(Youtube: /watch?v=y6Sxv-sUYtM) (Pharell Williams – Happy)**

_It might seem…._

He sled down and yelled in joy. The rest of the gang followed Phineas's example. Dr. D. felt a little awkward to be playing with a bunch of kids and he felt annoyed that no one even bothered to hang out with him so he pouted. Just as he was about to walk towards the ladder he slipped on a banana peel and he rode the slide head first. He yelled in horror because of the super fast ride. The balls on the ground splashed out like water as they landed.

_Imma, hot air balloon…._

Phineas decided to use the seesaw with Perry. Isabella hurriedly went to the other side to be his partner. As soon as they started playing Perry jumped to the middle and started doing surfing down the slippery bar to Isabella and back to Phineas depending on who was lower. He also did some tricks such as hand stands and making his tail act as a hook to the bar.

_Because I'm Happy! (Clap along…)_

Everyone decided to use the Merry go round, with Buford spinning the ride into extreme speeds. Perry began to experience a little motion sickness but the others didn't seem to notice. It was so fast that everyone flew in different directions. They all landed in different ball pits. Phineas tried to get up but was a little surprised that Isabella was on top. Isabella blushed. Something wiggled between them. Perry unfortunately was the cheddar between the sandwiches. The two best friends laughed.

_Because I'm Happy! (Clap along…)_

Dr. D. decided to use the maze tunnels. He came in then suddenly Phineas came out of the end of the tunnel. Phineas went back in and then Isabella came out of another end. Isabella came back in and Buford and Baljeet were appeared at far tunnels. Buford quickly put his hand back in and gave Baljeet a wedgie.

_Here comes Bad news…._

There's a pretty hard jungle gym in front of the gang and Dr. D's legs start trembling. Someone whistled from the top. When they looked up, it was Ferb waving and then reading a book to wait for them. Phineas got excited and started climbing. When the gang was about to follow Phineas was somehow knocked down to the ball pit.

_Well I should…_

Perry looked up to see some automatic punching gloves and a network of bars that make the entire thing look like a complete giant spider web. He smirked and used his acrobatic skills to work his way to the top. He dodged punching gloves and fake bars that drop instantly. Eventually he made it and he smirked. He sat with Ferb, who gave him a sandwich as a reward.

_Because I'm Happy (Clap…)_

Kids were bouncing on the super large trampoline that made them bounce at extreme heights. Phineas stuck out his tongue as if he tasted the air. Perry activated his parachute for some reason, probably because he doesn't know how to stop the bouncing. Dr. D was approaching Perry and suddenly his nose punctured the parachute. Perry's eyes shrunk as he realized that he was falling again.

_Because I'm Happy!_

From a distance Pinky is seen holding a pair of binoculars overlooking the large playground. He's in some sort of corporate building but the inside looks more of a fancy lounge. Professor Poofenplotz is tied up behind him. Pinky's really shocked at what he's seeing right now. He put his wrist communicator up to his mouth, and waits for the next author to make a choice.

* * *

**Well, there's a world of possibilities out there now, and ****_14AmyChan_**** will get the honor of exploring it first. Let's see where she takes this. Good luck!**


	6. 14AmyChan

**Oh, this is fun. First we have an innocent game of platychess, and now we're bringing a Chihuahua into it? And the authors themselves? I can't wait to see where this will go. Let's find out what _14AmyChan_ brought us.**

* * *

Pinky the Chihuahua placed his wrist communicator down when something in the corner of his trembling eye made his fur stand on end. He diverted his attention to two running red-headed females, making a getaway from a huge machine. From here, the dog could not discern what the figure was shouting, but it seemed villainous.

Leaving Poofenplotz tied up in her luscious locks of hair—the scheme today made him very glad he did not have that much fur to brush—the agent hopped off of the balcony and soared into the sky with his jetpack, making his way to the D.I.D.s. Damsels in Distress—es. He supposed.

As he rushed off to perform his agent duty to protect the innocent, he hoped that Perry would be all right.

* * *

"Give me the power of the pen!" Kha Kha Peu Peu screeched from atop his machine. It must have been made from spare, second-rate parts and behind his wife's back in the dark. This thing could not move more than five miles an hour, but it was fast enough to give the two women chase throughout the city.

"For the last time, I don't know what you're talking about!" Candace screamed behind her. If her mom had not kept her running, then she would have flat out turned around, walked up to the guy, and sucker punched him in the face by now. This was absolutely ludicrous! And he had dared—DARED—to attack her family. That crossed several lines in Candace's older-sister-good-daughter book.

"I told you! It's the power to make any character do whatever you want, such as talk endlessly about ghost hunts and narcissists and weird romances and—CRAP! QUIT POWER OF PENNING ME, RANDOM NEW AUTHOR!" the villain cried out dramatically as he sunk to his knees, the fatigue of having two different authors with two different mindsets making him spout two different categories of nonsense getting to him.

"Candace, quit talking to insanity and run, we've got to get to the police!" Linda stated as she continued to run. The former pop star was beginning to pant for breath and hoped beyond hope that the two would either make it to the police safely to report this or that some miracle would happen and get her and her daughter safely out of this situation. She refused to look behind her, yet made sure that Candace was always in her line of sight.

As the two females ran, Kha Kha Peu Peu was getting drained mentally.

"Why do I get drained mentally? You blonde author!"

For that comment, a Chihuahua came and hit him in the face.

"OW! Why a Chihuahua?!"

For his ignorance, not reading the introduction of the chapter, the Chihuahua came around and bit him in the leg.

"Hey! I'm allergic to dog bites!"

I know.

"CURSE YOU POWER OF THE PEEN!" Kha Kha Peu Peu shouted dramatically as he sank to his knees, abandoning both the gas and the wheel at the same time. As his car ran out of momentum to keep going, it found a hill—very convenient in Danville, actually—and began to careen itself down the hill, zooming at break-neck speeds.

At the last second, Pinky the Chihuahua—who had been steering (he was allowed to, he did, after all, have a doggy license)—jumped off of the moving vehicle, which launched itself into a nearby pool of water. It is still unknown whether this was Danville Lake or the ocean near which Danville resides.

Having gotten two cursings in one day and seeing something that will be disclosed to the readers in a moment that revealed Perry the Platypus' status, the pooped pup decided to take the day off and headed for home. Man, did his doggy bed sound really good right now…

* * *

Perry could swear he was flying. But that could not be correct. He had been falling. What on earth…?

"Nice job with the anti-gravitational device, Ferb!" Phineas called from safely on the ground. Perry the Platypus opened his eyes to see that he was, indeed, flying. With half of his owners as his pilot. Ferb Fletcher had one arm around Perry and the other hanging onto Doof's coat.

Doofenshmirtz had already assumed the fetal position in anticipation of a lovely meeting with the ground.

Ferb landed the three safely on the ground and gave his brother the thumbs-up he had been unable to earlier due to his load. Perry was set on the ground and Doof… well, he was just kind of left alone for now. Perry supposed he would reenter the story once he realized that he was not going to die. Yet.

"Buford wantsta fly!" the bully stated gruffly, causing his nerd to cringe heavily.

"Buford, referring to one's self in the third person does not make them intelligent, it simply proves their lack of such IQ. Also, while "wants" is fine, adding "ta" to the end of any word does not automatically translate into—"

"Too much talk-y, not enough fly-y!" Buford grunted, narrowing his eyes at his nerd, who was now cringing heavily.

"Ah! Have you no respect for the English language?" Baljeet cried out.

"Ferb, that super secret project you've been working on for the past month ready?" Phineas asked his brother. He had meant to ask in a low voice where no one else could hear, but that did not end up happening. It gained the attention of Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Perry, and even Doofenshmirtz, who seemed to realize he was not dead. Yet.

"What project?" Isabella asked curiously. Phineas flushed with embarrassment. He had not meant to inadvertently tell everyone that Ferb had been working on something really cool and super-secret for the past month now. Ferb was going to tell them when he was done, but it seemed like such a good time for it to be done.

Ferb placed his hand on Phineas's shoulder, reassuring the boy that he was not angry with having given away his secret. In fact, he had been about to share with everyone his prize. After the playground had disappeared, of course.

"I'll be back at approximately…" Ferb checked his watch and stopped it. "Three forty-two and fifty nine seconds."

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, the boy disappeared, much like the children were accustomed to Perry doing. At the thought, they all turned to the agent, and ended up in fits of happy laughter.

Perry furrowed his brow, confused. He raised a finger to ask what was going on when a weird sound interrupted him. It was almost like a space ship whose parking breaks had been left on. It faded in and out and everyone—except one—turned around for the source of the noise. Phineas simply beamed.

A green police box then faded into view, and out popped Ferb with a grin on his face and a fez cap on his head. He looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Nice parking job, Ferb," Phineas complimented. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"This is my Temporal Shift and Multi-Dimensional Space machine!" he announced. Their friends applauded his machine, though they had no idea what it could do. Yet. "But you can call it the T.S.A.M.D.S."

"Can it fly?" Buford asked. Almost everyone laughed at that statement. The boys had long since broken their compliant tie with gravity and soared the skies long ago. Disregarding Buford's question, Isabella asked one of her own.

"Why didn't you call it something like the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space machine?" she thought aloud. Do not mistake her, she thought that TSAMDS was an excellent name, but for some reason, TARDIS seemed to tickle her fancy a little more.

"Copyright issues," Ferb answered swiftly before entering the TSAMDS. A few seconds later, everyone followed the young man inside the green police box before it vanished, the destination to be decided by the next author.

"I've been meaning to ask, but does anyone else hear that narrating voice saying exactly what we're all doing?" Doof questioned from thin air.

Quiet Doof.

"You're a mean narrator, aren't you?"

Don't make me use the power of the pen on you.

"What's the power of the pen?"

Maybe the next author will answer you. Ain't nobody got time for this. And with that final obscure reference, I'm out. Peace!

* * *

**So that's what she had in store... ahh... ermm... next chapter will be written by none other than _Serenity12_.**

**Additional note: sorry this chapter room longer than usual to put up. I was on a two-week vacation to Alaska. Really beautiful up there.**

**If you want to write a chapter, or just comment on the story in general, feel free to leave a review.**


	7. Serenity12

**Umm... I am feeling silent today. Just read the chapter.**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb would always remember that summer; as would Candace and Linda who, after safely escaping the clutches of Kha Kha Peu Peu, went on to file charges against the raving lunatic. They were promised he would get the help he so obviously needed, and as the days turned into years the event became something of a joke among the pair.

The boys continued their daily adventures, and with the help of Ferb's TSAMDS, their inventions were no longer held back by time constraints in regards to school. With a vast new world of possibilities open to them, their adventures grew as intricate as their imaginations; it seemed as though summer would truly last forever. It wasn't until after Phineas's 16th birthday that either boy would hear the term "power of the pen" again.

That was when their summer finally ended.

* * *

"Phineas! Ferb!"

The boys glanced up from their comfortable positions underneath their favorite tree, and Phineas immediately felt his face break into a grin.

"Candace!" He was quick to jump to his feet as Ferb followed suit, the energetic inventor all too happy to envelop his older sister into his arms. She squeaked from the sudden crushing of her ribs, to which Ferb only smiled.

"Oh!" Phineas let go promptly, a nervous laugh bubbling from his chest, "Sorry, sis!"

"Geez, Phineas!" She rasped, her hand automatically going to her chest, "It hasn't been that long!"

"That would depend on ones definition of time." Ferb murmured quietly, to which Candace only rolled her eyes.

"Well, not everyone has a fancy time machine at their beck and call! How mom never notices is beyond me, but-"

"Oh Candace! You wanted a time machine? Why didn't you just say so! Ferb, I know what we're gonna-"

"No!" Candace shouted quite firmly before her younger brother could plunge into his new found goal any further.

The teen looked sightly injured at her apparent frustration with him, stumbling over his words as his energy began to deflate, "Oh...uh, sorry, I didn't mean to um, assume I guess, I just figured..."

"Phineas..." Candace sighed, but her brother was already holding his hands up in surrender.

"No, sis, it's cool, really! I forgot that you asked us to stop doing that stuff when you visit. I'm sorry, I'll try to remember next time, ok? Let's just have a low-key day."

Candace looked at her kid brother skeptically, then glanced to Ferb. He met her eye with a patient stare, but was quick to look away, leaving her as unknown to his thoughts as she had always been.

"You guys-" She began, stopping short at the sound of wailing traveling from the living room. The boys perked up at the noise, Phineas's famous smile once more returning to his lips.

"You brought Amanda?"

She smiled in return, her shoulders finally relaxing, "Of course! I think she missed her uncles."

This caused Phineas to chuckle as he made his way to the living room where Amanda sat in her bassinet, her chubby cheeks red from the effort of crying. He hesitated next to her, his hands partially reaching out as he tried to remember the proper holding technique for an infant. She was so small, after all; the slightest miscalculation could prove detrimental.

Ferb, as always, anticipated his needs, and scooped up the child with the ease. Phineas smiled his appreciation to his brother but was quick to turn his attention to his niece, holding out a finger for her to clutch as she continued to whimper.

"Awww, hey there, Manda Panda. What's wrong, huh?" His voice softened as he looked at her, her small fingers holding on to him with all their might, "You hungry? Did mama leave feeding time to Uncle Phineas and Ferb again?"

"Anything for my little brothers." Candace grinned at them as she sat down, propping her tired feet on the table, "Good luck trying to get her to eat. Nothing sounds good to her today, apparently."

"Well I think I have just the thing for that. Ferb?" Phineas smiled as his brother nodded, carrying the baby off to the kitchen as Candace narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Phineas..." She warned, already starting to rise from the couch, "You better not be thinking about feeding her anything from your inventions, or I'll-"

"Relax, Candace." He laughed at her and crossed the room to place a steadying hand on her shoulder, "Grandpa showed us how he used to make porridge for Dad when he was her age. Apparently, babies love it! No inventing today, I promise."

She sank back into the couch, still eyeing him, but apparently accepting the story. She heard Amanda's happy giggling from the kitchen just over the clang of pots and pans shuffling around in the cupboard, and turned her attention to Phineas, soaking in his details.

"When did you get so tall, Phineas?"

He laughed, and she noticed how the sound was just a bit deeper than she remembered, "That's what happens when you take so long to visit! I guess puberty has been pretty cool to me. I'm kind of relieved, to be honest. It's made life a little easier in the long run."

Candace smiled at him and shook her head; her little kid brothers were actually growing up. A part of her had them frozen as kids forever, lasting as long as their perpetual summer. Now they were driving and looking at Universities, and if her mother was correct, struggling to handle the confusing and complicated task that is 'girls'. Perhaps she had been away for too long.

"So, come on, then." She grinned as she leaned back against the sofa, "Fill me in on what's been happening this summer."

Phineas hesitated, looking to his sister nervously as he asked, "Um...you sure that's ok...?"

"I promise I won't go berserk, ok?" She waved a hand in the air nonchalantly, "I just don't wanna see it. I figure if Mom ever does find out, I'm technically in the clear. So go ahead, tell me how you re-created a solar-system or made never-ending pizza, or something."

"Never-ending pizza?" Phineas seemed to find the idea fantastic as he all but giggled, "Candace, you're so cool."

He leaned forward, eyes shining, and began to tell the story he so loved, "Ok, so it was the start of summer, so Ferb and I decided to-"

He stopped short at the sound of a large crash in the kitchen. Puzzled, Phineas began to rise from the couch, but before he could call out he saw Ferb burst into the living room, Amanda clutched closely to his chest.

"Whoa, bro. Everything ok?"

Ferb spared him one quick glance before darting over to their sister, grabbing her firmly by the wrist as he pulled her from the couch.

"Hey, what the-Ferb, what are you doing!? Let go of me! Are you crazy?"

Phineas could only watch in confusion as Candace tried to wriggle out of his brothers grasp, but Ferb barely had to put any effort into maintaining his hold on her. He opened the closet door and gently shoved her in; well, as gently as one can shove, that is. She was about to push her way back out when Amanda was suddenly thrust into her arms, the child whimpering against her chest. She held her firmly and opened her mouth to yell, but closed it almost as quickly.

She watched quietly as Ferb wrapped a hand around the baseball bat beside her, his eyes never leaving hers. He never said a word; he didn't have to.

Ferb was, for as long as Candace had known him, the picture of composure. He was never rattled, never unsure; and he most certainly was never scared.

So when he looked at her with eyes that seemed far too terrified for her liking, she silently sat back in the closet as he closed the door, baseball bat held firmly in hand. Amanda squirmed against the rapid beating of her heart, and she bounced the baby in what she hoped would be a calming enough pattern to put her to sleep; please, for all that was good in the world, let her sleep, because if staying hidden was as important as Ferb had made it seem...

Candace kissed the top of her daughters head, and silently thanked her lucky stars as the child seemed to fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

Ferb turned his attention to his brother; Phineas was looking towards the kitchen, his shoulders stiff and tense. His blue eyes flickered back to Ferb, and in that instant seemed to comprehend the situation perfectly. He stepped to the kitchen as quietly as he could muster, Ferb stepping silently behind him. The boys pressed themselves flush against the wall just next to the rooms opening. They could hear the sound of a strange hiss as something rattled around in the kitchen, de-tangling itself from whatever it had crashed into before.

Phineas felt Ferb's hand rest on his shoulder, pulling him back gently as he stepped in front of him with baseball bat poised and ready. It didn't take long; they heard footsteps approaching, and with a deep breath Phineas readied himself to react.

Unfortunately, no amount of breathing made him ready to see a large, scaly humanoid step through the doorway, with a large reptile tongue dancing through its lips as if trying to taste the air for them. Ferb was quicker than that, however, and brought the bat down so hard against the creature that the sharp snap of wood breaking filled the room. It stumbled, but swirled towards them as it tried to regain its footing. Phineas grabbed hold of an arm before it had the chance, and together with Ferb managed to push it down to the floor, pinning it down with their combined body weight. It shrieked and growled, bending its neck as closely towards them as possible, but remained out of reach.

"Ferb!" Phineas gritted through his teeth, his hold slipping. Ferb reached out a hand and placed it on what he hoped would be the correct nerves for this creature, but before he could perform his finishing pinch a bright light filled his vision, followed by the panicked sound of Phineas's voice.

It lasted only a few seconds, but when the light faded so did the living room that had once surrounded them. In their shock the boys loosened their grip on the captive beneath them; the creature pushed them off roughly and scampered away, only to be stopped by creatures similar to itself. They wore long, thin robes, and didn't say a word as they held him and encased his hands in what appeared to be an electrical imprisonment. Before them sat what appeared to be their superior, his frame nearly hidden from the mounds of cloth folded intricately around its body.

The higher ranking humanoid regarded them coolly, the numerous small scales that peeked from under its long gray robe reflecting bits and pieces of the room. Phineas glanced around; if his suspicious were correct, they were on a spaceship, one which apparently was heavily dependent on metal for its building material. Well. So much for having a low-key day, then.

The creature cleared its throat, drawing his attention back to the matter at hand. It waved a three fingered hand at them, as though motioning for them to speak. Phineas glanced to Ferb, who only looked blankly back. The red-haired teen gulped and looked back to the creature, who appeared to be patiently awaiting some sort of explanation.

"Uhhh..." Phineas squeaked, then cleared his throat, "Hello."

The whir of a computer filled the room, followed by precise beepings and bings. The creature only gave them a slow blink which, to Phineas's fascination, behaved much in the same manner as a snakes eye would. He was about to speak further when another creature approached the superior with a small black device which it tied around the creatures throat. It bowed its head towards the helper and turned its attention back to the boys, a surprising human voice making its way past its odd lips.

"Hello, Phineas and Ferb."

Phineas blinked, then glanced around himself, slightly embarrassed, "Oh, uh...sorry, have uh...have we met?"

"No." It responded simply, slowly, and Phineas couldn't help but feel he was being gauged.

"Oh, ok then, I just thought, since you knew us, you know...but uh...ok...so...why-"

"Why are you on this ship?"

Phineas closed his mouth as the creature voiced his question, his odd eyes boring into him. It turned its attention to the intruder that has entered his house, and hissed what sounded like a foreign tongue to his ears.

The other creatures hissed in reply, dragging the intruder away without so much as a second glance. The superior watched them leave before turning his attention back to his guest, his gaze calm.

"You were attacked."

The brothers shared a look; Ferb only shrugged.

"Er...well, kind of, I guess-"

"Your attacker will be executed."

"Wha-" Phineas felt himself blink in rapid succession, baffled, "Uh, no. No, that's ok, really. Please don't...execute. We're fine, no one was hurt. No big deal. Just, make sure he doesn't break into our house again, ok?"

The creature stared at him; Phineas had the feeling he didn't understand.

"You wish him to be stopped?"

"Er, yes. Please."

"Then we shall execute."

"No." Phineas shook his head, looking at the creature pleadingly, "I don't want you to do that. I just want him reigned in; not executed."

"You do not want him executed." It spoke the words very deliberated, its eyes narrowing as though suspicious. Phineas straightened his shoulders in return and replied as firmly as his tone would allow.

"No."

They locked gazes for what was an uncomfortable length of time as far as Phineas was concerned. The creature eventually nodded its head, never breaking their stare.

"I will grant your choice."

"Thank you." The boy felt his shoulders sag from relief, then perk again as the creature rose from his seat and began to make his way towards them. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ferb shift ever so slightly.

"I will grant your choice." It repeated, stopping only once it was standing before both humans, still crouched on the ground before it, "In return for your aid."

"Our aid?" Phineas's face scrunched in confusion, but even so he began to rise to his feet with his brother in tow.

"Well," He began, dusting off the dirt from his pants, "Ferb and I are happy to help, usually. What is it that you need?"

The creature, once calm and collected, seemed to dissolve into a body of anxious energy as it wrung its clawed hands nervously. It seemed to hesitate before answering, its voice low and careful, "The pen."

The boys only stared at him. Phineas faintly heard Ferb snort behind him.

"You...need a pen?"

"The pen." The creature insisted, and suddenly his eyes looked to be on the verge of begging.

Phineas's expression was void as he tried to reason why an alien race would travel across galaxies to planet Earth to, presumably, capture an intruder, and then bargain said intruders life for a writing utensil, but there was no amount of logic in his mind that could provide an explanation. So instead he gave an absent-minded pat to his pockets, mumbling through his confusion.

"I, um...I don't have a pen on me...Ferb?"

The green-haired youth was quick to pull one from his pocket, handing it to the alien before them, who merely stared down at it in bafflement.

"What are you doing?"

Phineas cocked his head to the side as Ferb continued to hold out the pen in offering, "Well...you said you wanted a pen, right?"

"The pen." The look of desperation that had once fallen upon the aliens expression began to churn to anger, black teeth gleaming under an ill-retrained scowl, "The pen. We need the pen."

"Ok, ok, you want a different pen. Is it one you had before? Was it lost?"

"It was stolen!" The creature raged, his robe flaring as he spread his arms in frustration, "It must be found! Peace can not continue if it is not found!"

"I think that may be a little dramatic-"

"Child. Ignorant!" It hissed, reaching out for Phineas, but was stopped by the sudden blockage of Ferb's body placed strategically in front of his brother. The creature turned his full attention to the silent human, taking him in as he stared.

"You will understand." It seemed to calm as he spoke to him, it's arm lowering slowly, "You will see what is to come."

Phineas couldn't be sure what had happened after that. Perhaps he had passed out; perhaps he'd been knocked unconscious from behind. All he knew for solid fact was that one moment he was aboard a spaceship discussing life and pens, and the next he was on the floor in his living room, groggily awakening from what seemed like a bizarre dream. His red hair flared around him as he shook his head vigorously.

"Argh...Ferb?" He looked around and found his brother on the other side of the room, staring out the window and looking peculiarly pale. Ferb's eyes snapped over to him as the sound of his name, and his expression immediately hardened.

"Wha...what's going on?"

Phineas watched his brother stand up, his hard gaze remaining stern as he spoke the quiet words that would someday define the events of their lives.

"We're going to go find a pen."

* * *

**Oh! So that's how this story goes! Five years (or so) later, and the future (next chapter) is in the capable hands of The WGPM. Thanks to everyone who has volunteered to keep this story going, and I hope we get many more.**


	8. The WGPM

**Here we are. The next chapter of the story, this one written by The WGPM. Let's see how it goes.**

* * *

"A pen," Phineas repeated, as confused as a boy with a triangular head, a green-haired brother, and a pet platypus could be. He tried the words out, letting them roll off the tongue, as if saying them might make them suddenly make sense. "No," he corrected, "The pen. The pen that was stolen; the pen that has the power to destroy all peace in the universe. And we have to find it? And it's a pen, of all things?" Phineas sighed, "This is crazy."

The two then fell into a trance, thinking only about what they had just experienced. Said trance was quickly broken, however, by a series of strange but quiet sounds dancing lazily into the room. "Speaking of crazy..." Phineas muttered as he strolled around to the closet in which Candace and Amanda were hiding. "Candace," Phineas scolded his older sister, "You should be quiet. You don't know if it's safe to reveal your location yet."

"Well," began Candace in a hushed, worried voice, "Is it safe to reveal my location yet?"

"Lucky for you, it looks like it is," the teen assured, stepping out of the doorway to let his sister out. "How's Panda doing? No harm came to either of you, I presume?"

"No, Phineas, we're just fine. What about you and Ferb? What in the name of peanut butter happened out there?"

"Relax; we're not hurt," Phineas explained, "But I do have a question for you. What do you know about the power of the pen?"

* * *

"So, wait," Candace started, "You're going to go back in time to meet past Mom and me so that you can meet that Kha Kha Peu Peu guy and politely ask him to help you?"

"Well, that's the plan. There's not much else we can do, unless you have a better idea; in which case we'd love to hear it," Phineas remarked. "Wait a second - isn't today that day..?"

"What day?"

"Go to the back door and look in the yard. If I'm right, they should be here in about... Three, two, one."

Tension rose, and Candace waited for something important to happen, so when it didn't, she glanced at Phineas suspiciously. "I must have counted wrong," he supposed. As he did so, a large green contraption appeared out of thin air behind him in the yard.

"What are we waiting for?" Candace asked, not noticing the time machine.

"Oh, sorry for not explaining. Remember that day when we first showed you the TSADMS?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that day, we decided to take it into some point in the near-future of our lives," Phineas said, directing the attention of his family to the backyard, "As you can guess from the fact that these little guys are pressing up against our sliding glass door, that point was today."

At this, the excited, younger versions of Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran to the front of the house and knocked rhythmically on the door. Rolling her eyes, Candace let Ferb hold Amanda and strolled towards the entrance to let the children (plus pharmacist and platypus) inside.

"You know, it's going to be weird experiencing this from the other perspective," Phineas noted, and Ferb nodded his agreement.

Phineas (the younger one) gasped. Who was this person who had answered the door to his own house? Was it - could it be? Five (or so) years later and he was already living with - oh, no, that's just Candace.

"Uh, hi Candace from the future!" He beamed, "Where, um, where are we?"

Candace blinked. Then blinked again. "Phineas, I'm sorry, but I can't let you see them. Who knows if this could mess up the space-time continuum or something like that? And what if the future becomes some sort of dystopia where Fe- oh, never mind."

"That's okay, anything like that is highly improbable if you play your cards right," the older Phineas told his sister. "So, hi guys! What brings you here - er, now?"

Phineas's younger counterpart chuckled. "I think you know the answer to that question," he said. "How are all of you doing today? May we come in?"

A look from her brother told Candace to allow it, and she eventually gave in. "Here, let me show you around," she muttered. "There have been some... Renovations since the last time you were in this house."

"Uh, excuse me," Doofenshmirtz chimed in, "But I was never actually here, and I don't really know everyone."

"Candace Flynn," the woman introduced flatly as the others filed inside.

"Candace... Do I know you?"

"One of Vanessa's friends."

"Ah."

"Anyway, let me show everyone the house. You're gonna love the future."

The group spread out to explore the building. "So, Phineas," Isabella started, "Did, um, did you - well, do you know... Um, something?"

"I'm sorry?" the teen asked an Isabella that was a lot younger than the one he was accustomed to.

"Well, something about you, and me, and some other stuff..."

"I don't think I know what you're talking about."

Isabella sighed, not sure if he knew, and was about to tell him in a fairly obvious way when what sounded like a thump! came from the ceiling. "What was that?" The younger Phineas asked his future self, "Or, do we find out?"

The older one turned to himself and insisted, "I already told you. I can't let you know about anything that's going to happen unless it's an emergency; besides, this happened to me a long time ago and I can't say that the details aren't a little fuzzy."

This earned him unimpressed glances from everyone in the room and a cocked eyebrow from future Ferb, so he decided, "But yeah, we should probably go find out what that was."

* * *

"Darn it," the mysterious character whom I shall not name at the moment whispered to herself, "Tripped on a rug again? Really?" The teen moved a lock of dirty-blonde hair away from her eyes to see better in the otherwise silent darkness of the Flynn-Fletcher attic. "Ah, what I look like doesn't matter. If the next one doesn't like or fit this appearance, they can change it."

At that point, the girl faintly heard sounds of people - and a fair amount of them, too - approaching. How, she wasn't sure; she knew she was the only one on that level of the house. Alas, there were people coming closer at a startlingly fast rate and, knowing that she couldn't yet afford to be seen, the figure slinked behind a row of boxes and watched for her pursues. Extracting a small utensil from her pocket, the girl rethought about the best place to hide the pen.

Eleven people - whoops, ten people and a platypus - slowly rose out of the ground in front of the boxes via an elevator from a lower floor that possessed molecule scrambling qualities. "The future's so cool," Isabella said, grinning.

"Told you you'd like it," Candace remarked. "Isn't that right, Panda?" The question was directed towards Amanda, still sleeping soundly in Candace's arms. The infant stirred a bit in agreement, then continued to breathe normally.

"So, Buford," Baljeet taunted, "Was that better than flying?"

"Pfft. No way," the bully responded.

"Okay, but I don't think that matters right now. We have to find out what's up here that's causing such a ruckus... I mean, is your attic haunted, or something?"

Everyone else (especially Perry) was not used to taking orders from the evil scientist, but soon they had found that Doof had a point. "Fine," the older Phineas instructed, "We all brought our flashlights, right? I suggest we split up. Isabella, me, and I will cover the back of the attic, Buford and Baljeet will take the east side, Candace, you go with Perry and Dr. D to the west, and Ferbs can search the middle and front parts. If you find anything, tell me and report back here. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the younger Phineas saluted, "I was thinking the same thing. Let's move."

The crowd quickly dispersed, and various members of said crowd scattered to their assigned areas. Phineas and his counterpart seemed very focused and understanding of one another as they worked; after all, they were the same person, one experiencing this for the second time and the other destined to do so. Naturally, their collaboration with each other was almost overwhelmingly intriguing to onlookers (meaning Isabella) but also created a sense of envy in them. "Do you want me to look around these crates or in this extra storage room?" Isabella asked, seeking attention.

Without looking up from their studies, the two Phineases instructed simultaneously, "Crates."

With a heavy heart, Isabella turned and left the two to their own devices. "Now, what exactly are we looking for?" The younger one asked, "Even if you don't know where it is, or who ends up finding it, you have to know something about what it looks like or does."

The older counterpart shook his head and made a motion of zipping his lips. "Sorry, that's classified information. Listen, I know how you feel right now, and I didn't like it either, but one day you'll see why I'm doing this. See, Ferb and I have become pretty adept time-travelers over the years, and we know what can happen and what will create anomalies."

The younger of the two moved his flashlight away from where the other was shining. "When I do this again, I'm going to tell me," he said.

"No, you won't," Phineas corrected, "I know because I made that resolve, too, and look where I am."

"Hm, you have a point. Anyway, is there something you can tell me? Anything at all? You know I'm not going to stop asking."

"Ah, yes. I think this is the time I tell you about Isabella."

The girl looked up from her fruitless search and her heart stopped. "Listen, I want you to take this as best you can. don't freak out, okay?" The boy nodded, curious, and his older self stooped down to whisper something in his ear.

Could this be it? Is this the day? Isabella looked shyly away from the two, but couldn't help turning back to watch them. What could the older Phineas know about her that the younger Phin didn't? Was it too much to hope for that he had figured out..?

The taller of the Phineases stood back up and watched his own face twist into a mixture of shock and pleasure. "Isabella, you - you're - come on! Why are you telling me this, man?"

"You wanted to know."

"Well, walked into that one." Kid Phin approached his friend slowly, smiling sympathetically. "So, this is an awkward question..."

"Go on," Isabella encouraged. "What did he tell you?"

"Uh, it was about you, and how there's something I keep missing."

"...Yes?"

"Well, it's pretty interesting, and I don't want to cause any trouble by telling you this, but..."

"There's no trouble, Phineas. Out with it."

"Okay, so, uh, I guess I've never really noticed before, but... Pinky's a secret agent, too."

"WHAT!?"

The shriek could be heard across the attic. The only one whose head did not perk up or cringe in recoil just sat there snickering.

"I know, it's not easy to take in; I mean, I pretty much felt the same way when I learned about Perry."

"No, I don't think it's the same," Isabella whispered, "I thought that he told you... Ah, never mind."

"Uh, okay." Phineas walked away to give her some room, and his older self left to console her. The boy reached for his flashlight, but couldn't find it anywhere; instead, he found a figure, unrecognizable, with a large sack ready and two unblinking catlike eyes. A snap of her fingers and Phineas was out cold.

* * *

Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Perry, the younger Ferb, and technically Amanda were all oblivious to what had transpired between the younger Phineas and the shadowy character. They, along with the older Phineas and Ferb, had kept looking for whatever was responsible for the noise. Some of them did so in what they thought was an appropriate and fun way: through song. Someone brought a guitar out and those who were interested in participating started to sing:

Where is this thing, that we cannot seem to find?  
Is it even here? I must be going blind.  
And I'd give anything to have it be defined.

Where is this thing?  
Where is this thing, yeah?

Where is this thing, is it somewhere in this room?  
If it is on the move then our mission is doomed!  
We have no choice but to come across it soon.

Where is this thing?  
Where is this thing, yeah?  
Where is this thing?  
Where is thins thing, yeah?

Is it on a shelf or hidden in the hall?  
Is it an animal that's living in the wall?  
There's a phrase that you may know  
I'm not sure it's correct, though-  
¿Dónde está?

Where is this thing, yeah?  
Where is this thing?  
Where is this thing, yeah?

* * *

Ferb knew what was going to happen; after all, he had already done this as the little boy walking silently along with him. He knew, therefore, who was going to discover the "thing" described in the song, as well as what (or who) it actually was.

A faint scampering noise directed both of the flashlight beams to the space behind their respective holders. The sound moved to their right, not stopping its circular path around the two until they did. One Ferb looked to himself, and they both signaled their understanding of the other's plan. Noiselessly, they made their way to an area concealed by a curtain. Past Ferb gripped the right side of the it; present Ferb took the left. The two were so in synch it was baffling.

Behind the area was the dark figure that had so far been able to avoid her prosecutors. "'Ello, chaps," she uttered in the most poorly executed British accent one could imagine. Two identical screams echoed across the attic.

"I'm tellin' you, man," Doofenshmirtz told Candace in the place he had been instructed to search, "Your attic's haunted."

After collecting himself, the older Ferb demanded of the figure, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I am the power of the pen," the other teen explained, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. One amusing second later, the smile vanished as she continued, "And if you don't help me, all of our lives are in danger."

* * *

**Thus, the responsibility of continuing this story falls to some random FanFiction press girl. More accurately: RandomFanFictionPressGirl14. Let's see what she can contribute to this.**


	9. RandomFanFictionPressGirl14

**First off, I would like to thank all of the authors who worked so hard among this story come to life. Really. This story would not be possible without their effort. And it is about time they received some praise for being the author. I feel bad for not noticing this problem earlier, but these authors deserve some reward for their efforts.**

**Praise for _Sabrina06_: "Clever :)"-"I'd like to write one if I may!"-"This is a great idea, really well done and has the potential to go a long way. Great job Sabrina06!"-"Best written P&amp;F fanfic ever so far oh my god"**

**Praise for _Black Raider_: "Quite a creative and interactive idea here. I'd like to try it!"-"I need some 2nd dimension here! Awesome!"**

**Praise for _The zapdos_: "Let's see: from an innocent game of platychess to an Inator-assisted call to a secret revealed to going meta. That escalated quickly. With this one story, anything and EVERYTHING (refraining from M-rated stuff) can/will be covered! I'll get the popcorn. Best of luck, Kale Bishop! And well done to the rest of you!"-"Who is this stranger who abducted Candace? What does he want from Phineas and Ferb? What is meant by, "the Power of the Pen?" I haven't the foggiest! Good luck, Kale Bishop! Oh, and it's okay to leave reviews, people; it's not like they'll automatically commit you to being required to write a chapter!"-"Ooh a twist! Nice going Zapdos! Can't wait to see more!**

**Praise for _Kale Bishop_: "Great work, Kale Bishop! This story is so unpredictable yet everyone contributing has done excellent so far, it is turning into a fun process to watch!"-"Oh my gosh! This is so clever, cute and fun...I want in! Sign me up for the next available chapter, please! Can't wait to contribute!"-"Well this certainly seems like fun. I would like to take a chapter. Oh, and great job to everyone who has so far contributed, I think an idea like this deserves a great story. Thanks!"-"sounds like fun! and this song was so catchy to listen to! this will be a bit of fun!"**

**Praise for _14AmyChan_: "In the words of LSP; oh my glob! I knew Ferb was secretly a timelord! And he's wearing a fez too! Eeeeeee! *Breaks into Doctor Who Theme* DoooWeeOooo!"-"EEEEEEEE! I LOVE this story! It's an awesome idea to have multiple authors contribute! May I do a chapter? Please? It seems so awesome!"-"A TARDIS. WITH A DIFFERENT NAME FOR COPYRIGHT ISSUES. WHICH IS GREEN. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER."**

**Praise for _Serenity12_: "Wow, what a turn!"-"This story's turning out to be quite fun, with a variety of good authors putting their own spins on things. It's interesting to see the everyone building on the ideas of those before them and leaving some for the next author to come. ****Off the top of my head, I can't recall any real inconsistencies with the narrative so far, although Perry hasn't been mentioned this chapter and it seems to be the kind of thing that'd be important. ****While I do enjoy the updates, I can't promise to do one myself - the fic wouldn't be updated until 2016. And sorry for the somewhat vague review. Take care!"****  
**

**Praise for _The WGPM_: "Woah, I didn't see that happening! There's no lack of creativity in this story, with so many great authors combined! The time-traveling makes for some interesting scenarios, and perfect execution on Phineas telling Isabella what he's finally realized!"-"Huh, this will be very interesting... o.o"-"Can I write a chapter, please?"-"This story is AWESOMMMMEEEE."-"THIS HAD BETTER UPDATE SOON. I LOVE IT. IT'S FABULOUSLY WRITTEN BY EVERY AUTHOR."-"When do you update? Hurry RandomFanFictionPressGirl!"**

**Well, readers and writers, I do not think that RandomFanFictionPressGirl(14) will not let you down with this installment. You want proof? See for yourself.**

* * *

"...jeet! Bal...! ...aljee...! Baljeet! BALJEET!"

The Indian awoke with a start. Above him were many faces. Faces of his friends, of the evil scientist, and even a face he didn't recognize. That unknown girl smirked as the others sighed in relief.

"'Jeet!" Buford exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Isabella asked him.

"Oh, my head." He whimpered, sitting up. "What...What happened?"

"You fainted." The unknown face replied, shrugging.

"And who, exactly, might you be?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" She asked. After a moment, he shook his head, and the girl spoke. "Duh! The Pen, remember? The reason you fainted?"

"You do not look like The Pen." Baljeet replied. "The Pen had a lighter colored hair." He gestured to her almost black hair. "She also did not wear glasses." He then pointed to her face. "Not to mention-"

"Ok, so, not the exact same one." She interrupted, shrugging. "But I am The Pen."

"How can that be?" Isabella butt in. "You're The Pen, but you're not the same Pen?"

"Not quite, but yea." She nodded. The others seemed confused, so she shook her head and muttered to herself, "So breaking the fourth wall here." before turning back to the others. "Do any of you know what The Pen truly is?" Upon seeing everyone except the older Ferb shaking their head, she began. "You see, I myself am not truly The Pen. We are just given that title for efficiency. In reality, The Pen is an item able to do anything. Whoever has control of The Pen can do anything. For example, I could force any one of you to do anything against your will."

"Buford don't believe that!" The young bully exclaimed.

"Would you like to be a test subject then?" She grinned.

"Course! Buford ain't scared of nothing!"

The Pen gave a wicked smile as Buford just stood there. Suddenly, he went up to Baljeet and gave him a hug. "I love ya pall! You're the best friend anyone could ever have!"

Everyone was in shock except the older Ferb since he had seen all this before. The others, however, couldn't believe what had just happened!

Buford took a few steps back away from the nerd before he turned to the pen and spoke in a shaky voice. "Alright, Buford believes ya now."

"How do we know you're telling the truth though?" Doofenshmirtz spoke skeptically.

"Oh, Heinz," She took a few slow steps towards him. "I can answer that easily. Do you remember when you heard that narrating voice saying exactly what you were doing?"

"Yea...Oh! Y-Yea! I do remember now!" He exclaimed, recognition flashing in his eyes. "The mean one!"

"That was one with The Power of the Pen." She nodded her head. "The one you saw before was another, and I am yet another."

"So, anyone can wield The Pen?" Isabella asked.

"Yes." The girl nodded. "Well, no." She shook her heat then shrugged her shoulders. "It's kinda an iffy thing. Most of the time, it's only The Pens, the main heroes and the main villeins. However, sometimes, one with The Power of the Pen can pass their power to another. So, in this case, the Pens have the Power along with Heinz, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella. Maybe more but-"

"What about us?" Buford asked, motioning to himself and Baljeet.

"Well, no offence or anything," She rubbed the back of her neck. "but you aren't really 'Main Character' material. Now, like almost anything, The Pen be used as an evil weapon if it falls in to the wrong hands. I know how cliche it sounds, but it's true. Trust me. That's why only some people should weld The Pen. Others abuse it and do horrible things with it! They kill people with it, they torture people with it, they even take over entire worlds and galaxies with it!"

"Worlds and galaxies?!" Many of them exclaimed together.

"Yup." She nodded, looking a little glum. She dug in to the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a pen. However, it didn't look like any old pen. It was bigger than a regular pen, it had golden designs adorning its teal background, and it seemed to sparkle with a radiant glow. "One pen to write it all."

"Write it all?"

"Yup! This can determine your fate. It's what brought you guys-" she pointed to the younger group with The Pen. "exactly 5 years in to the future. It's also why I know what's going to happen next." She shoved the pen back in to her pocket.

"What'll happen?" Isabella asked.

"Well, first, 3...2...1..."

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"And now Candace will go and get the door because it's Jeremy."

"I will?" But she was already on her way.

"I also know what's going to happen later on in the future." The Pen nodded. "For example, someone is going to take over the Tri-State Area with The Pen." Perry chattered up to her with a questioning gaze as he pointed at the evil scientist in the room. "Him?" She pointed to Heinz. He nodded, but she gave a small chuckle as she shook her head and knelt down. "Nah, he couldn't. But, I'm giving away too much. Not to mention I'm making it harder for future pen holders."

"Future pens?" Isabella asked.

"Yup." She nodded. "It's something you wouldn't quite understand."

"We could try to." Isabella piped.

The Pen shook her head. "I know you wouldn't. Remember? I know."

"Oh." She simply replied.

"So," The Pen clapped her hands together. "We need to get moving if this is gonna go anywhere!" And she started making her way downstairs. The others looked skeptical, but soon fallowed.

Down on the main floor, Candace was waiting for them. "Where's Amanda?" Older Phineas asked.

"Jeremy took her home." The Pen responded for her. Phineas looked at the pen. "Woops! I shouldn't have spoken. Sorry."

"I told him to take her home." Candace shrugged. "I figured it would be safer than having her involved in this."

"Yea, that would be smart." Phineas nodded.

"Well," The Pen spoke. "I should write myself out of here so that I don't mess up anything." She was blushing a little bit. "Well, I should, but..."

"But what?" Baljeet asked her.

"Well..." She shrugged, looking a little ashamed. "The Pen was stolen."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Yup! That means I can't do anything. I can't change my looks, I can't keep everything in order, I can't even write myself out of here! So, you're stuck with me until the pen is found. Or until another Pen replaces me, but..."

"How could another Pen replace you if the Pen is-"

"It's complicated!"

Perry looked up at her and chattered, looking worried. He knew how much danger they could be in.

She couldn't help but give a smirk, despite the emotions around her. "I can't believe none of you have guessed who took it from me! DUH! Heinz."

They looked around and found the evil scientist missing!

"Um, so, yea..." She knelt down to Perry. "I need you to bring them all to DEI. That's where you'll find the Pen. You should also inform the Pinky from this time. In the past, he found out about everyone learning about your double life. He's trustworthy here. Believe me, the future you already knows what's going on. I'm giving you this info because I trust you. You're a very special spy. You can't let Hienz write down ANYTHING with it! If he does-" She showed him her arm where she had written various things. "-it will come true. I need you by my side to stop him. If you obtain the Pen, you might just be able to stall him long enough for the Pen to be returned!" She grabbed his paws in her hands. "I, as a holder of the Power of the Pen, transfer my power to you, so that you too may wield the Pen!" There were a few almost glitter-like sparkles flowing from her to the platypus, and then it was over. "Now you should just be able to feel The Pen and know where it is! It will call to you and you will feel the urge to answer it's call." She then let him go and faced the others. "Fallow Perry! He can lead you to were the pen is, but watch out for Khaka Peü Peü and aliens!"

"We will, but what about you?" Isabella asked.

"Don't worry." She waved them off. "I know what I'm doing. Now go!" The small girl nodded, and they all fallowed the platypus out. The Pen gave a small sigh. "I hope future Pens give them mercy."

Phineas groaned, holding his head with one hand as he helped himself sit up with the other one. All he saw around himself was black. "Hello?" He asked. No response. "Hello?" He tried again. He stood himself up and wobbled a bit, almost loosing his balance. He wondered how long he had been out. He put his arms out in front of him as he started walking. There had to be something around! He walked for what felt like a long time until his hands collided with a wall. He fallowed it down and around and a long ways until his hand his a doorknob. He opened it up and was met with a bright light!

"Why hello, Phineas." A voice spoke.

Meanwhile, the evil scientist—five years his counterpart's senior—was running down the streets, laughing maniacally to himself. "Oh, I just can't wait! Ruler of the Tri-State Area, here I come, baby!" He was already planning what he would do with it!

* * *

**For those of you who thought the fourth wall existed: it doesn't. RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 proved that with her contribution.**

**If you're not amazed by this story yet, consider that _jaclynfrost_—the next Pen holder (is that the lingo?)—will be the _tenth_ author of this story. That's right: _tenth_. Double digits. If you still do not think that's amazing, consider that this story has broken a world record*: most collaborative story on FanFiction.** Now that should be pretty amazing. For all those interested readers: join the fun, write a chapter, and make the record even harder to break.*****

***This world record is not recognized by the official Guiness Book of World Records.**

****The accuracy of that statement is unknown. If a more collaborative story exists, I have yet to see it. Notify me if one is found.**

*****That means you are welcome to review, even if you do not want to contribute a chapter.**


	10. Fyrvi

**Oh, yes! Finally! I have this chapter of Power of the Pen ready to rock and roll! The bad news: jaclynfrost decided that she would not be able to write the chapter. Let this take away nothing from her own writings, just her inspiration for this story. That means this chapter falls by default to... Fyrvi! She graciously agreed to write the next chapter, and has done so with aplomb. That said, in light of recent events, I am imposing a one-month deadline. Those who don't have their chapter written in that time—and a month is plenty of time—will not have their chapter accepted. They will have to try again later. But enough talk. This story has actually been really fun so far. It'd be a shame not to get it going again.**

**Praise for RandomFanFictionPressGirl14: "Pen holder, nice ring! XDDD" - "'One pen to write it all.' This story is so beautifully paradoxical now that I have lost all track of anything ever. That is indeed a compliment! You have bewildered me beyond belief! Screwed-my-head senseless! I concur my countenance is currently clouded in confusion! Corroded with counteractive confuddling conundrums. In other words; I have no bloody idea what will happen next or what just happened or even what my name is at the moment! Well done! 'One pen to write it all.' That should be the summary." - "Eeeheeeeheeeeeheeeeheeeeeeee! I love this story so much! But one question: if the Pen was stolen and the Pen Holder can't write herself out of the story, how is it that she could experiment on Buford and knew what was going to happen? I'm sorta confused. Anyway, that aside GREAT chapter!" - "This is great and all but HURRYYYYYYY" (hey, I got this up as soon as possible) - "Oh, I can't wait for this chapter, I'm all excited. The pen ... the pen is ... no ... I ... I must ... I must ... I don't think the pen really needed to force that. She wasn't mean! My hands. ... no ... she can't know ... how could she? How the F- ... can she read my mind or something? It will ... and it must be ... must be ... The pen must be ... the pen must be ... the pen must be ... MINE! THE PEN MUST BE MINE!"**

* * *

A maniacally laughing pharmacist rounded the corner, sprinting swiftly, lab coat fluttering wildly in his wake, and still half a block away from _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated._

"Evil scientist!" he hollered to the sky, drawing bizarre glances from passing pedestrians.

Eh.

"Wait," Dr. Doofenshmirtz skidded to a stop as his animated expression twisted into one of bewilderment. "How can you, unknown voice and possible pen holder—" he sent a glare upward, but aiming at nothing in particular "—still tell me what to do? _I_ have the Power of the Pen!"

Do you?

"...Yes, yes I do!" Then after a silent moment (in which he figured the he must have been missing something), he flipped the pen over in his hand and there, on the side, were the words: _Congratulations, you've been pranked! _The golden fine print on the teal pen was as beautiful as it was deflating. Of course, it's rather well known that all writers always have countless ways of deception and legions of secrets.

Doofenshmirtz's shoulders drooped and his long arms fell to his side. "_Nice_," he remarked in mock sarcasm through gritted teeth.

Then, after a moment's pause, he was grinning broadly, with all lethargy replaced by 'evil genius'. The scrawny man ultimately gloated as he formulated the sapling of a plan. "I'm getting tingly! See? Evil genius, it just happens." He then proceeded to break into another minute of despicable laughing.

Then some deep-voiced stranger within a nearby crowd commented, "Nutjob."

* * *

Perry the Platypus traveled in haste on his webbed feet. The gang was trailing behind their quick semi-aquatic guide. His own flying spy car couldn't have held more than a few people and a single platypus. Also, there was no time to stop at everyone's houses to fetch their own efficient modes of transportation (and Ferb decided to limit the time travel to only two intervening time periods), so Perry, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, older Phineas, and the two Ferbs set out on foot to find the legendary Pen.

Prior to the journey, Perry had already contacted Pinky using his wristwatch, following the advice of the previous Pen. He guessed there was another one of those semi-diabolical Pen holders now. The aged chihuahua on the other end was startled to find a youthful Perry on the screen, but listened to what tales his friend had to tell. At the end, when all information was exchanged (along with some exciting and unbelievable stories), they saluted, and both agents knew their task. Pinky's mission was to find Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and stall him for as long as possible, being positive that the Power of the Pen will not be unleashed by him. And Perry was to bring backup, the gang, to stop him and retrieve the Pen.

Suddenly Perry faltered, causing the kids and teens (plus Candace) to stream out of their running formation to be at the uncertain platypus' side. Buford and Baljeet were hunched over, panting like huskies, well, one of them _was_ a husky.

"Hey!" Buford cried, similar to the fashion Heinz had did earlier.

Perry's sense was _gone_. He couldn't feel where the Pen is anymore, all he knew was that one moment ago it was at D.E.I. and now he didn't. No sense, no intuition, no feeling to where the Pen is now. The Power seemed to just… _vanish_. Without a trace, one could say.

"Anything wrong, Perry?" asked Isabella.

He drew a blank. They've been running for quite a distance and Pinky was already on his way to interfere. Perry silently cursed when his tracking ability disappeared entirely. Now, the Power of the Pen was a lost relic. He looked up at the inquiring, expecting faces of his companions. Perry shrugged.

There were several groans of disappointment, and some gaped. The only one with a composed manner was the elder of the Ferbs. Was he been quietly awaiting the news, or did he know and realize something they didn't, or perhaps he was only reacting in Ferbland?

Phineas paused, slightly disappointed from previous events and also that the question he was about to ask was never mentioned yet. Then he turned towards the rest (attracting Isabella's attention the most), and asked, "Hey, where's Per—younger me? Sorry, habit."

* * *

The light had temporarily blinded Phineas, but it seemed to make his hearing more acute for the moment. He had heard a greeting and his name as he futilely attempted to shield the dazzling brightness using his left forearm. "Hello?" he replied cautiously.

His squinting blue eyes caught color and shapes in a blur, then his vision cleared. There was a lush forest, void of any reptiles or silvery metal, which somehow popped in his head, but it was more so a distant memory (that was probably from the future, if that made sense) than a thought. The world before him now was the perfect picture of a tropical paradise, one that could be found on a brochure of a Hawaiian vacation. That wall had only served as a thin barrier between reality and this place of fantasy. And the door: the gateway to another state of mind.

Though the luxuriant scenery wasn't the first thing Phineas noticed about his new environment. Birds. There were birds everywhere. These weren't your everyday droppings-on-your-car kind of birds. These had the form and sense of a human, and yet, had kept all the grace of a swan. A macaw-like humanoid perched on his mud-plastered throne some distance directly in front of him. He must have been Phineas' welcomer.

The organized hierarchy was vaguely similar, but what was off putting was that this world's main purpose was to maintain a primal utopia, in which the inhabitants were fierce and true natives, with the attitude and attire of the ancient Aztecs. Phineas remembered when the time when they built that old western town. It was the first time for any of his inventions to be built without any technology. Coincidentally, it was also the first time he had hated building any of his inventions.

The leader amazed him: he spoke English, and spoke those words well, and spoke with his own tongue. However foreign his dress and skin and eyes may seem, Phineas was certain: from his mouth came plain English words, in a language he actually understood. He also seemed to be very important, for his throne was surrounded with bulky bird-like creatures carrying obsidian spears, obviously loyal to their leader and enemy of all those who opposed him.

"Phineas Flynn, bearer of the Pen. You must help us!" The voice was imploring, full of vulnerability, yet also simultaneously showing dignity and power, but lesser power in this time compared to others.

Phineas was baffled, he didn't have the Pen. He had _a_ pen, but not _the_ Pen. He figured that there was a difference.

"The lizards, they lie. Listen to us, they are our enemies, but the Power of the Pen shall not fall in their cold-blooded hands—_never_," the ending came as a screech to his human ears. "If it does, destruction is prominent. We are the last of our kind, our kin conquered mercilessly by the lizards as if we were foolish clowns. Our children live in fear. You must get the Pen away from their reach."

Phineas followed as much information as he can, about lizards, and power and pens. He thought he also heard something about children, clowns, and… clown-children. He then also thought he just quoted something from somewhere. This seemed so impossible, but the kid had much crazier days. And of course, the only thing that's impossible is impossibility. Maybe this had something to do with his future self.

"What about Ferb? Why are you only telling me?" He was worried with how suddenly he was whisked away from his own attic, well, his own attic he would have in the future. But he was compelled, and wanted everything to be as clear to him as glass. This was the first question he asked, mostly because he was worried about his friends and family, and Phineas did everything with Ferbooch.

The bird-leader's voice abruptly went grim and dark, like how one would react to the unexpected news of a funeral. Phineas could barely make out the words, but he heard the deep rumbling of the ominous sound caught in his throat, "Your brother, _both_ of them have other intentions."

And with that word, the world fractured before his eyes as if the scene he watched was a completed, but unglued, puzzle that was harshly thrown at a hard wall. It would have shattered the whole picture into little segments, bits and pieces that one could pick up one and not have a clue about what had happened. Then, the younger Phineas again found himself submerged in blinding light—in the unknown.

* * *

**I love how each writer brings his/her/its own unique twist and makes each chapter worthwhile. I trust _Axis23_ can keep that going. All in all, great work folks!**

**~Review! If you please.**


	11. Axis23

**Hello, and welcome to Power of the Pen, where authors who don't know what they're doing (at least until their turn) somehow make it work. Today we have a 3,000+ word special for you courtesy of Axis23! [Applause sign tells you to clap]**

**Praise for Fyrvi: "The pen, I must have the power of the pen! Yes, Doof, and now I must find that pen Did she mention Ferb twice? ... nope, just me. Yes Perry, and now you will feel more than just the loss of the power of the pen. Yeah, I was wondering that as well. He shouldn't remember that because it didn't actually happen but there is a possibility that they did it again. WHAT!? PHINEAS IS THE BEARER OF THE PEN!? Ferb has an alternate agenda? Who would have thought? The power but be mine, I must find a way to ... oh, I'm the next author? Well, ... let's have some FUN"—"This is so amazing! It's fantastic how you write that story together! Just... really impressive!"—"This is going great! Like you said, each writer brings their own in some way... no matter the style, plot, language or anything, every chapter is unique somehow. It looks like the Pen truly is magical if it creates stories like this. And I adore that twist at the end, no matter how much it terrifies me. On another note, the addition of a one-month deadline is a good idea. It makes for more efficiency, and I have something to look forward to every month. Keep going!"**

* * *

Phineas stood there, still shocked by what the bird people said to him. "What do you mean my brother has other intentions?" He demanded. "He would never do something like that, I trust him."

"Please, Phineas." The chief pleaded. "Right now, all that matters is that you give us the pen."

Phineas shook his head. "But I don't have the pen." He answered. "All I have is this ordinary pen that I keep with me for when I want to sketch something." He said as he pulled out an ordinary green fountain pen.

"That is it!" The chief said in awe. "That is the pen we've been seeking all this time.

"It is?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, it is. Now please, give it to us so that we may end our conflict."

Phineas looked at the pen, then at the chief. "First tell me about Ferb."

"Give us the pen, then I will tell you all." The chief pleaded. "Please, my people's lives depend on it."

Phineas looked at the pen then grudgingly, handed it to the chief. As the pen was about to switch hands however, everything instantaneously changed. He was now in a completely black room where there was still, somehow, light and the person he was handing the pen to was now a hooded figure whose only visible future was a grin. "Well, that was easier than I expected." The figure said as he took the pen from Phineas.

Phineas looked around and panicked. "Wait, what happened?"

"Spatial shift." The figure said with glee. "As you were about to hand the pen to the bird man, I transported you to this NULL ZONE!" He threw his hands in the air shouting with glee as he said the last part.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Phineas asked, still confused.

"I suppose I owe you that." The figure said, a little annoyed. "Well, you see, aside from the stuff about Ferb which I'm not sure about myself, the bird people lied to you."

"What?!" Phineas said as he reeled back.

"They aren't at war with the lizard people … well kinda, but that's not the point. The thing is, they both work for the same person and they are trying to curry favor."

"What?" Phineas asked again. "But they said that they need it to save their people."

"And you're so oblivious you can't even tell which of the Fireside Girls is madly in love with you." Phineas's eyes went wide as the figure continued. "First, I'm getting tired of having to write down, 'hooded figure' so much I'm going to tell you who I am."

"Really?" Phineas asked.

"No, stop doing that please." The figure begged. "Stop responding to everything I say with one line, it's getting annoying, just let me continue." The figure sighed. "First, I am this chapter's pen holder."

"Wait, so that means that you're on our side?" Phineas asked.

"What? No, I'm trying to take over the Tri-State-Area." The pen answered. "The only reason I'm talking to you is because I want to."

Phineas looked confused, then shook his head. "Okay then wait, so the bird people and the lizard people are working for someone so who is that someone?"

"You mean it's not obvious?" The pen asked.

Phineas looked at the pen, concerned. "Um … is it you?"

The pen shook its head. "Close but no. The two species are working for none other than, EpicThoth3's herself!"

"What?!" Phineas said as he reeled back again.

"I'm going to make this simple for you Phineas, you see, she threw this story's pen into this story to stir up a little chaos but her story helpers don't know that so they want to retrieve it for her to gain her favor and they will stop at nothing to do it. But now you've given the pen to me and I will use its power to take over the Tri-State-Area!" The pen said as he flew away.

"You're never going to get away with this!" Phineas shouted after the pen.

The pen paused and flew back to Phineas and looked him in the eye. "I have the power over all space and time Phineas." He said as he held up the pen. "How are you going to stop me?"

"Don't know but we've done it before." He answered.

The pen looked confused, then realized what Phineas was talking about. "Oh, you mean your future selves, thanks for reminding me, I need to send things into flux before I rip a hole in the space time continuum." He pulled out a book and started writing a few things down. "All right then, I'm going to be going now so … you won't be able to escape. I've made it so that it's impossible and I know the whole impossible impossibility thing but I hold absolute power so you won't be able to escape. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take over the Tri-State-Area before I hit one thousand words so, goodbye." And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

Perry and the rest of the gang had burst into DEI hoping to get to the bottom of what happened. Although Perry lost his ability to sense the pen, he still knew that Doof had to have something to do with it. As soon as they reached Doof's room, Perry bust down the door and everyone rushed in.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus." Doof said with a smile from where he was sitting. He stood up and leered at him. "You know you didn't have to break down the door, I leave it unlocked because I'm trying to lessen the damage repair costs from our usual fights." He looked over at the others. "And it looks like you brought the whole gang along for the ride."

"It's over Doof." The older Phineas said with a leer. "You're not going to win this so why don't you give up now."

"You don't say." Doof said as he showed them the inflated pen. "I was tricked by the previous wielder of the pen." Doof threw the fake pen away and went back to his drawing. "Right now I'm drawing up blueprints for my next evil scheme and this time Perry won't be able to stop me."

"Aren't we right here?" Buford asked. "I mean we can preemptively stop you before you even start."

"Nah, that would be rude and no self-respecting nemesis would do something like that." Doof answered.

"Yeah, he's got a point." Buford finished.

"Wait a second." Isabella began. "If Doof doesn't have the pen, then who's going to use it to take over the Tri-State-Area?"

Everyone froze, a look of concern evident on everyone's face.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted a hooded figure as it appeared, floating above. "Okay, first, I'm the current pen, and if I have to write hooded figure 'hooded figure' one more time I'm going to lose it. Secondly, you should all start bowing to me because I'm going to take over the Tri-State-Area."

"Wait a second." Old Phineas exclaimed. "Who are you? I don't remember you from before."

"Oh, that's right." The pen quickly wrote something down which caused a ripple, like a shock wave, to stem from the book and encompasses everything. "There, now time is in flux and things won't transpire as they did before." The pen pulled out a watch, looked at it, and sighed. "And it looks like I've hit one thousand two hundred words. Oh well, I can still take over the Tri-State-Area."

"Wait a second." Doof said as he walked closer to the pen. "What do you mean, 'take over the Tri-State-Area?' I thought that the pen was a good guy?"

The pen drifted down to Doof's level and looked at him. "Do you know who I am Doof?"

Doof thought to himself for a moment before answering. "Um, you have a hood on and all so … not really."

"Oh, that's right." The pen said as it looked at itself. "I think it's time for introductions." The pen grabbed its cloak and threw it off to reveal a young adult male wearing black cargo pants, a blue hoodie, glasses, really dark red hair, and a paperboy like hat. "It's me, Axis23, rhyme intended, and I'm the new pen." Everyone looked on in horror as the new pen smiled gleefully.

"So what do you plan to do with the pen?" Candace asked.

"Oh, you mean it's not obvious?" He asked. "Any of my readers can tell you, what do I usually enjoy doing while writing?" He turned to Doof and smiled. "Now Doof, I'd apologize for this … BUT I'M NOT SORRY!"

Everyone stared in shock as he quickly wrote something down. Moments later, a group of strange cylindrical robots with smaller cylindrical heads, antennas, robot hands with three fingers and flat feet appeared.

"What am I doin' here?" One of the robots asked.

"Why are there so many of me?" Another asked.

"Wait a second, this isn't Futurama." A third said.

"We're in a kids' show!" Another exclaimed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" They all shouted.

Everyone looked at the pen, confused, who also looked confused. "Oh wait." He said as he looked down at his book. "I'm too excited, I wrote bending instead of vending, how silly of me." He crossed something out and the bending machines instantly turned into vending machines with robot arms, robot legs, and heads. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Doof hollered.

* * *

Phineas looked around, desperately trying to find a way out with no luck whatsoever. "Darn." He said as he passed back and forth. "There has to be a way of getting out of here, nothing's impossible."

Just then, he heard a whirring sound and slowly a Police call box started to appear. After the initial shock wore off, the door opened to reveal a boy, not much older than Phineas, with dark red hair, brown cargo pants, red shirt and a green hoodie. "Who are you?" Young Phineas asked.

"Erick In-molestiae Trybulationis-Factorem, and I'm here to save you." The boy responded.

"Who?" Phineas asked again.

"I'm an OC from another story now come on, we have to stop the pen."

"How-" Phineas stopped and shook his head. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, and walked inside the police box. When he got inside, his suspicions were confirmed, it was bigger on the inside. "This … this is a-"

"A TARDIS, I know." Erick answered.

"How did you get it past the copyright wall?"

"This is fanfiction Phineas." Erick said as he fumbled with the controls. "We don't need to worry about that."

Suddenly, the whirring started again and the entire room started shaking. "Wait a second." Phineas said, as he tried not to fall over.

"What?" Erick asked.

"This all happened before, right? So why is Axis23 even trying?"

"Because he sent time into flux." Erick answered.

"Flux?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, flux, you see, there are two types of events, there are events that are fixed, and events that are in flux, normally fixed events can't be changed no matter what … but …"

"The pen can rewrite the very fabric of existence." Phineas finished.

"Exactly." Erick finished.

Phineas froze then looked away for a moment. "You said that Axis23 has the power of the pen right?"

"Yeah, why?" Erick asked.

"You are one of Axsis23's OC's meaning that he would have to have put you in here, so if that's true then why are you helping me stop him?"

"Well …" Erick said as he continued to work the console. "That's … complicated … you see, I was sent here from another story written by Axis24."

Phineas looked at Erick, confused. "Wait … what?"

"You see, Axis24 felt bad about being evil, so he took me from a story right at a pivotal point and decided to send me back here to help stop himself."

Phineas looked at Erick, confused. "Okay … what were you doing before he sent you back here?"

Erick pulled a pink letter out of his pocket and showed it to Phineas. "I was charged with delivering this while Isabella and most of the Fireside Girls tried to stop me."

"Wait, isn't that-"

Just then the shaking suddenly stopped. "Looks like we're here." Erick said as he walked over to the door.

As Phineas and Erick exited the TARDIS, they saw the Pen floating in midair and all of their friends were tied up, guarded by vending machine robots. "Stop it pen!" Phineas demanded.

The pen looked over to Phineas and smiled. "Ah, Phineas, and Erick, how did you get here?"

"Axis24 sent me to stop your evil deeds." Erick exclaimed.

"Or he could have sent you here to lose." The pen said with a smile.

Phineas looked over to the others and his eyes went wide. "FERB!" He exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"I don't think so." The pen said as he started writing. "Now, feel the wrath of-" He finished writing and a bunch of steaks appeared all around the floor. "Wait wait wait, … mignon? As in … filet mignon?" He looked at his book and quickly crossed something out and started writing again. When he was done the steaks turned into gorillas who looked annoyed at something. "Well this will do for now."

They quickly began charging Erick, who managed to pull a wooden sword out of nowhere and strike one of them down fairly quickly. "Damn apes." He said as another charged. He managed to take down two more before a third grabbed his sword and broke it in two. "Darn." He said before running.

Meanwhile, Phineas made his way towards his friends, thankful that all the gorillas were going after Erick. When he got close, the two vending machines that were guarding them quickly charged the young Phineas and were soon flanking him. Just as they were about to attack however, Phineas activated his molecular scrambler casing him to become intangible and the two robots to collide into each other and fell down. Phineas then deactivated the molecular scrambler and began untying his friends.

"What's going on?" The older Phineas asked. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen, I was supposed to give the pen to the bird people who were going to betray me, then bring the pen to their master only to be stopped by the lizard people."

"I know." The young Phineas responded. "Or … kinda, thing is, the pen sent time into flux meaning that things are no longer going to happen the way you remember."

"What does that mean?" Isabella asked.

"I'll explain it between chapters if we make it that far." Phineas said as he began untying her.

When everyone was untied they all turned to the pen, ready for a fight. "Oh, so you all escaped, did you?" He asked. "Well you're no match for my minions."

"Minions? That is what you were going for?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes Baljeet I ain't good at writing."

"That is not proper English!" Baljeet exclaimed.

The pen looked at him blankly, then wrote something down and suddenly, Baljeet's mouth disappeared. "There, that's better."

Two gorillas then walked over holding Erick. "You're not going to get away with this!" Erick snapped.

"And who's going to stop me?" The pen asked. "I have an army of vending machines, a task force of gorillas, and an all-powerful pen that can do whatever I want."

Perry whistled causing the gorillas to drop Erick, they then turned to the pen and put on mini fedoras and leered. The pen quickly looked around, a little annoyed. "This is a joke right?" He asked. "I wrote down my minions and-" He stopped to look at exactly what he wrote. "Oh, I didn't include 'my.' Oh well, let's shake things up." He quickly wrote something else down and everyone braced themselves but nothing happened. After a moment the pen noticed that the fireplace was shaking violently and about to fall to pieces. "That's not right." He said as he looked at his book. "I wrote earth quake, not hearth quake, there's no 'h' there."

Just then, old Ferb dropkicked the pen from behind causing him to fall to the ground, dropping the pen.

"I have it!" Ferb exclaimed as he held up the pen.

"Not yet." The pen said as he grabbed Ferb's wrist. "I'm not finished yet." The pen quickly ripped the pen from Ferb's hand and wrote something down just as Ferb tackled him again.

"What did you write?" Ferb demanded.

The pen mealy laughed. "Let's see what my actions cause." Just then, a portal opened and a strong updraft started to develop. "The Lizarians and the Birdarians are still after that pen, not to mention that the Tri-State-Area is still under the control of the vending machines. Now to make things interesting I've, and I quote, 'opened a portal that will send both Phineas, and Ferbs, along with Isabella, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, Perry, Doof, and Erick to random locations in space and time."

"Wait a minute!" Erick demanded. "You have to send me back to my story, I have a job to do."

"Sorry, you'll have to beg the next pen." The pen said with a smile. "That is, as long as they're not meaner than I am."

Young Phineas quickly grabbed onto a doorknob and Isabella ran up to him and also grabbed the doorknob. Young Ferb grabbed older Ferb, who was holding onto one of Doofs inators. Baljeet had managed to grab onto a desk, Candace grabbed a gorilla who grabbed a second gorilla and so on and so forth until all ten gorillas were forming a gorilla rope, and Buford and Erick had grabbed Erick's TARDIS. Old Phineas, Perry, and Doof didn't manage to grab anything in time so they were sucked in first, but had grabbed onto one another insuring that they would go to the same place. Baljeet was the next to get sucked in after the forced ripped the drawer he was holding onto out, but still managed to grab a protractor that had flown out of said drawer before getting sucked into the portal. Candace and the gorillas were next, all screaming in fear but still holding on to each other for dear life. Erick and Buford were next only as the TARDIS was sucked up, Erick was forced to let go at the last moment meaning that he would be sent to the same place as Buford and the TARDIS but be some distance away. Both the Ferbs were next, holding onto the inator all the way through the portal. Isabella and Phineas looked on as their friends were sent to parts unknown and as this was happening, Isabella's grip slipped causing her to let go, Phineas instantly grabbed hold of her, screaming her name but he could not hold the door with one hand, meaning that they too were sucked into the portal.

"Well I think I left enough for the next pen to work with." The pen said as he fell to his knees. He looked down and noticed a pain in his abdomen. "Looks like my time is up." The pain quickly spread all throughout his body causing him to curl into the fetal position. "It's happening." His body then began changing, bending and stretching, morphing into the vessel for the next pen.

* * *

**I think I found some brains on the wall, because mine was just blown. A lot happened there, including the introduction of me (not much I can do about that, but let it be known that I am gender-neutral). And even the OC Erick, which, by the way, future authors in this story are free to use. Let's hope that _Galaxina-the-Seedrian _has what it takes to sort through this and contribute her own wonderful piece.**


End file.
